Rosa Negra
by Neny-Sweets
Summary: Esta es una historia que involucra a una muchacha entre rockera y metalera, por ser rebelde fue enviada a vivir con los Uchiha para tratar de enmendar su camino y… en su nuevo hogar sucederán muchas cosas, espero que se entretengan.
1. Chapter 1

Los hermosos personaje de Naruto no me pertenecen son del fabuloso **Masashi Kishimoto**

Esta idea la tengo hace mucho tiempo en la mente y tenía que sacarla de mi cabeza jeje… ojala que sea de su agrado

* * *

Capítulo I "Un mal comienzo"

Era un hermoso día para hacer un viaje, pero no para todos lo ven de ese modo ya que una muchacha de diecisiete años se ve forzada en hacer un estúpido viaje en un bus, todo porque su padre impuso su voluntad, el porqué de esto es complicado ya que hay muchas teorías según la muchacha que siempre se lo hizo ver su padre como que… la muchacha esta fuera de su control porque no hace lo que él quiere, no le gusta como viste ya que uso ropa favorita está basado en el color negro, tampoco el agrado que se hiciera unos Piercing en la lengua y ombligo, pero sobre todo él odia la música que a ella ama el ¿Por qué ? ella no lo sabe pero para esta chica es refugio de todos sus problemas, es mejor que hay en su vida debido a que le dando mucha satisfacción y nunca hay desilusión solo hay renovación, es el complemente perfecto ya que cuando entra a tu vida nunca más la sacaras de ella sobre todo cuando aprendes a escucharla y tocar, si… tocarla con pación distintos tipo de instrumentos pero la batería fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en su vida y sobre todo cuando eres bueno en ello ya que tuve un gran maestro y ex-novio que lo extrañare aun que seamos amigos ahora.

Viajar de Tokio a Kioto se hace eterno, pero esa fue su decisión porque no quiso irse en avión debido a que llegaría pronto donde los amigos de su padre, la famosa familia Uchiha que tanto le había hablado y son tan amigos que nunca en su vida ella lo ha visto, pero su padre se le ocurrió que pasara una temporada allá para que cambiara o mejor dicho que quería descansar de de ella porque siempre ha sido un estorbo en su vida. Pero era pasar una temporada con ellos o en un internado en Europa, pero ella acepto el viaje a Kioto, ya que negocio con el y pudo adjudicar una condición, que enviara su joyita a la casa de sus amigos, pero su joyita es una motocicleta una Harley-Davidson modificada a su medida, pero debía llegar en dos en tres días después de su llegada, si no cumplía el trato se lugar de esa casa y trataría de hacer lo que siempre ha soñado es ser libre como el viendo, pero en el fondo ella sabe que nunca va a poder serlo.

* * *

En Kioto, la residencia Uchiha se encontraba toda la familia reunida Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi y Sasuke.

–Bueno familia los he reunido porque vamos a tener un nuevo integrante en la familia–hablo Fugaku.

–¿Qué…, mamá está embarazada?–gritaron a todo pulmón los hermanos Uchiha.

–No, nada de eso–hablo Mikoto

–Lo que sucede es que mi amigo Hiashi-Hyuga, me pidió que recibir a su hija por una temporada, así que tú Sasuke vas dormir con tu hermano y le cederás tu habitación a Hinata, pero será hasta que se termine de remodelar la habitación de invitados–

–Pero papá… –

–Nada de pero, es una orden –expresó Fugaku con voz de mando que no le quedaron más ganas de reprochar a su padre.

–Padres, es esa… familia que me llevaste conocer cuando tenía como seis años y Sasuke aun era un bebe-pregunto Itachi

–Si hijo, esa vez fuimos a conocer a Hinata ya que ella tenía solo unos pocos días de vida y como ellos son muy importantes para nosotros no podíamos perdernos el honor de conocer a tan hermosa bebita– sus facciones tienen un semblante de nostalgia al hacer recuerdo de aquellos momentos, pero vasto tan solo unos segundo para cambiar su semblante por uno de enfado, cualquiera que lo viera actuar así, diría que es bipolar, pero para los que están presente es pan de casa día –así que de ninguno de los dos, nótese, ninguno… quiero escuchar queja de parte de ella hacia ustedes–amenazo a sus hijos.

–Está bien–dijeron los hermanitos Uchiha en forma de coro.

–Cuando llega, mi pequeña hija–dijo muy animada Mikoto

–Llega hoy como a las seis de la tarde si no se pierde– dijo Fugaku

–Pero ya son las dos, tengo que apurar para hacerle un recibimiento, ah… Sasuke múdate a la habitación de tu hermano que sea rápido–

–Hmp…– Sasuke intuía que iba a odiar a esta intrusa, lo más probable que sea engreída y caprichosa ya que lo tiene todo, pero tendré que aguantar esta situación ojala que sea por un tiempo corto, justo le iba a preguntar algo cuando Itachi se me adelanto.

–¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar? –

–El tiempo que sea necesario, es indefinida su estancia aquí–dijo Mikoto muy emocionada ya que ella siempre quiso tener una hija y seria entretenido tener a Hinata en esta casa, pensaba que harían cosas de chicas de lo más seguro es una niña tierna y amable que va estar encantada de hacer cosas con ella, ese es su mayor deseo pero está muy lejos de que sea así.

En la casa de los Uchiha comenzaron hacer los preparativos para la llegada de la nueva integrante de la familia.

* * *

En el autobús seguía viajando la opalina escuchando a unos de sus grupos favorito _Tool _y… de vez en cuando se ponía a observar por la venta al mundo exterior apreciando como pasa la gente, arboles, casa, edificios eran imágenes rápidas y que la empezaba a marear, lo bueno es que pronto llegara al terminal de buses y se le pasara esa sensaciones. Ya que le quedaban unos cincuenta minutos más de viaje, le da el tiempo suficiente para pensar en cómo sería la familia Uchiha, ¿como la recibirían? Y… si son agradable, no podría ser mala onda con ellos, pero si quiere volver luego a Tokio debo ser desagradable desde un principio para que ellos la echen y pueda regresar donde esta toda su vida social, pero lo que más la tortura es que no sabe cuanto tiempo se va a demorar este viaje, sabía que… como mínimo serán seis meses ya que le queda que estudiar su último semestre de la prepa, ah… menos que ellos se aburran de esta chica y adelante mi regreso a Tokio que no sería mala idea después de todo ese es su plan para lograr su objetivo.  
Aun le falta trayecto de su viaje se puso a buscar un su bolso una croquera y sus lápices se puso a dibujar lo que es otra pasión en su vida aparte de la música, como tenía a su alcances sus dos grandes placeres se sumergió en ellos olvidando donde se encuentra y la situación que le espera en su nueva vida.

Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado al terminal, una vez fuera del bus tomos su equipaje y salió del edificio en busca de un taxi para llegar a la residencia Uchiha, para su suerte afuera del edificio había un sector que se estacionaba los taxis, se dirigió hacia ellos y subió a uno , al chofer del taxi le entrego un papel con la dirección y volvió a sumergirse en la música tomando una actitud indiferente a su entorno hasta que se dé tuvo el taxi en una casa grande pero no se compara a la mansión de su padre que era mucho más grande y lúgubre como le decían sus amigos. La chica suspiro con resignación, le pago al chofer para luego bajarse del auto, tomo sus maletas camino a paso lento pensando que al momento de entrar por esa puerta su vida será peor que antes ya que empezare de cero pero sin olvidar el objetivo que es volver antes de cuatro meses a su querido Tokio.

La joven de tez blanca esta parada frente a la puerta y toco el timbre tan solo en unos pocos segundos se abrió la puerta, ahí delante de la muchacha estaba parada la señora Uchiha con una cara de asombro porque nunca había visto a una niña que se ve agresiva.

–Buenas… busco al viejo Uchiha o ah…– no alcanzo a terminar de hablar y fue interrumpida

–Tú te refieres al señor Uchiha Fugaku…–enfatizo la palabra señor… tratando de corregir a la chica.

–Ah… como sea ¿pero…está o no está el viejo? –dijo Hinata con fastidio, pero no se había dado cuenta que esta colmando la paciencia de la señora.

–A ver jovencita, vasta de ser grosera, por educación debes presentarte, como mínimo –reprocho Mikoto enfadada.

–y… porque me debo presentarme ante la criada de la casa– en el fonda Hinata sabía que ella no es la criada con solo verla se notaba su elegancia, pero lo hacía solo para fastidiar.

–Para que se pasas yo no soy una criada –a Mikoto se le veía la vena en la frente pero aun así presento un sonrisa pero bien fingida y continuo hablando –para tu información jovencita yo soy Uchiha Mikoto la esposa de Fugaku.

–Ah… igual me sirves tu, yo soy Hyuga Hinata, y… mi padre me envió a este infierno–expreso refunfuñando entre dientes.

– ¿Tú eres Hinata? – la miro de los pies a la cabeza tratando de buscar a la dulce y tierna niña que esperaba ver– ah… es un gusto conocerte – para disimular su sorpresa dio un grito y se lanzo sobre esta niña abrazándola y besándola pero la opalina trataba de quitársela de encima pero no podía, se tuvo que dejar pero de alguna forma ella le recordaba a su madre pero aun así debía ser grosera.

–Se-ño-ra… me pue-de… sol-tar… us-ted… no tie-ne… porque… ha-cer… es-to…, es mo-les-to y… me esta… asfixiando… –trato de hablar con el poco oxigeno que le quedaba en sus pulmones.

–Lo-lo… siento, pero me emocione tanto que se me olvidaron los modales–se avergonzó tantos de sus actos que lo representaba en su cara ya que está totalmente ruborizada–ah… Hinata pasa, pasa te estamos esperando hace rato–

–Ok, como no me queda de otra–refunfuño

Entro a la casa Mikoto y Hinata la siguió. Caminaron un pasillo corto que daba al salón donde estaba Fugaku, Itachi y Sasuke conversando de cosas banales, pero ellos quedaron en un silencio absoluto cuando vieron entrar a Mikoto, el ambiente se tenso mas y los muchachos se empezaron de desfigurar su rostro quedando con los ojos y boca abierta cuando vieron entrar a Hinata al salón. La miraron varias veces de pies a cabeza examinando cada detalle como su polera negra con letras de color blancas que dice "0,1% virginal" que le llegaba a la altura del ombligo dejando ver un poco su Piercing , sus pantalones pitillos (pantalones que son ajustados de cadera hasta los tobillos.) de color negro que tenía una cadena como accesorio junto con un cinturón con tachuelas metálicas y sus zapatillas regalonas unas converge que están tan gastada que tenia hasta un agujero en uno de su costado, pero lo que mas llama la atención que ella viste de una forma ruda pero su rostro no lo acompañaba mucho ya que sus facciones son fina y esta demás que decir sus ojos son hermosos y translucidos que a pesar del maquillaje de color negro igual le da un aire angelical, se puede decir que Hinata Hyuga tiene un extraña combinación de ángel y demonio, pero apariencia se va inclinada mas al lado de la maldad.

Pasaron unos tres minutos y todos seguían pasmado con la muchacha que acompañaba Mikoto, el silencio de la sala se hace más pesado para todos los que están presente, pero ese silencio fue interrumpido por la ojiperla , se fastidio de la forma que la miran ese trió de hombres, ella decidió actuar.

– ¿Qué pasa con ustedes, porque me miras de esa forma? –cuestiono a todo los que están presente pero ella iba a demostrar quién es Hinata Hyuga.

–Hay pequeña, lo que pasa es que no te esperaban verte tan pronto y por eso están impresionados– trato de suavizar la situación Mikoto pero no fue de mucha ayuda porque Hinata ya sabía de ante mano que no era del agrado de ellos pero eso ella no le importa.

–Ah… como sea–la Hyuga odia que hagan un prejuicio de ella sin conocer – a ver… por la postura de arrogancia usted debe ser el viejo Fugaku – ella lo apuntaba con desprecio al dueño de casa. La acción que realizo la ojiperla sorprendió a todos los presente ya que cada uno de ellos tiene lo demostraban en su rostros, conociendo al Uchiha mayor iba a reaccionar de mala manera y Mikoto tenía que intervenir para bajar los ánimos pero no alcanzo abrir la boca ya que hablo primero Hinata.

–Por la cara de ellos –apuntaba a los hermanitos Uchiha – estoy en lo correcto –acto seguido, avanzó hacia donde está parado Fugaku y… este no le quitaba los ojos de encima, se nota el enfado en su rostro, pero igual ella avanzo hasta quedar frente a frente. –para su desgracia y la mía… soy Hinata Hyuga. –hizo un gesto como saludo, como un desaire y continuo hablando –oiga viejo, podemos hablar en privado, ¿se… puede o no? –

– ¡Está bien!, sígueme por ahí –rugió el Uchiha mayor estaba que echaba humos por la actitud de esa mocosa hubiera sido su hija ya la desheredaría por el debió controlarse y contar hasta cien para no estrangularla. Ellos abandonaron el salón y fueron al despacho pero en silencio hasta que entraron a él.

En el salón de la casa se encontraban todos impresionados por como es la Hyuga. Todos ellos esperaban a una tierna y dulce niña, pero de eso ella no tiene nada, la vida la hizo cambiar y fue para mejor o peor ¿quién sabe, solo el tiempo lo dirá…? Todo lo que esta ahí piensas que ella es un rebelde, que van hacer con ella, etc..., pero los pensamientos de ellos fueron interrumpidos.

–Esta chica se la trae…–hablo Itachi con una sonrisa –creo que con su llegada a esta casa va a ser interesante.

–Que interesante, va a ser un gran dolor de cabeza para todos–dijo Sasuke.

–Ya dejen a un lados sus comentario, será mejor que tomen las maleta de Hinata y la lleven a su habitación–

–Está bien–hablaron a coro.

Sasuke tomos un bolso pequeño junto con la mochila e Itachi la maleta grande. Subieron hacia el segundo piso hasta el ex cuarto del Uchiha menor. El que entro primo a esa habitación fue Sasuke tiro los bolso sobre la cama pero sin darse cuenta que la mochila estaba abierta y escapándose algunas pertenencia de la Hyuga pero no le tomo importancia y salió de la habitación para luego entrar Itachi que viene apenas con la maleta, la coloco aun lado de la cama y se percato que se habían caído algunas cosas de la mochila, por ser amable decidió recogerlas, entre todas las cosas que habían algo le llamo la atención era la croquera la tomo y se puso a ojearla quedando fascinado con los bosquejo que hace esa niña quedándose viendo un dibujo en especial, era el que aparecía la madre de Hinata, su hermana y ella era un recuadró hermoso, se veía feliz todas ellas.

–Me hubiera gustado conocer a esa tierna niña que aparece en este dibujo –exclamo Itachi y guardo todo para luego abandonar la habitación.

* * *

En el despacho… aun estaba en silencio y se miraban mutuamente pero ninguno de ellos sabe como entablar la conversación para Hinata se le hace difícil porque ve al Uchiha como es ver a su padre aunque lo desafía siempre en el fondo hay un cierto temor, pero ella se tomo una bocanada de aire y le hablo…

–Esta de mas decir el porque estoy aquí , ahora dígame cual son sus reglas y que debo cumplir– lo miraba de forma desafiante.

–Eres bien directa pequeña, las reglas son la siguiente debes obedecer, pasar de año y si vas a salir por favor avisa eso sería–

–¿Solo eso? –Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando –pero si me quedo fuera de la casa… ¿me lo permite?–

–No, aunque llegues a las dos, tres o cuatro de la mañana tu llegas a casa–bueno peor es mascar laucha pensó Hinata – esas son mis condiciones, por favor no te metas en problema y lo otro que te pediré es que seas amable con mi esposa y si ella te pide pasar tiempo juntas hazlo si tu cumples con lo pactado más pronto volverás a tu casa–

–Viejo… tranqui tratare de estar fuera de problema y portarme bien aunque sea una semana– Hinata se reía pero en el fondo sabe que debe portarse bien por mientras ya que debe tantear el terreno donde pisa–otra cosa mi padre dijo que lo llamara para cerciorarse que llegue a su casa ya que no confía en mí palabra–

–No te preocupes yo hablo con él–

–Como diga, ahora sería tan amable de mostrarme mi habitación… es que quiero darme un baño ya que apesto a rayos… – Hinata se olía las axila su ropa. La expresión Fugaku era de sorpresa se dijo a si mismo que esta niña se parece tanto a su madre, pero su modales deja harto de que hablar, pero el efecto Mikoto la hará cambiar, sino resulta todo esto va ser un caso perdido para Hiashi.

Fugaku junto con Hinata abandonaron el despacho y le mostro su momentánea habitación ya que la ocupara solo por unos días ya que están remodelando su cuarto, ella no se quejo y se quedo sola en esa habitación para darse un baño y mudarse de ropa, pero como su curiosidad era lógica se puso a recorre el cuarto dándose cuenta que le pertenecía a unos de los hijos del Fugaku.  
Se puso a buscar en su maleta algunas prendas, saco su ropa interior, una mini falda de mezclilla junto a una calza y polera negras tomo todo eso y se fue al cuarto de baño y se pudo dar cuenta ese baño se comparte con la habitación de al lado ya que había una segunda puerta, camino hacia ella y la abrió dándose cuenta que ese cuarto también le pertenecía a uno de esos muchachos.

Mientras tanto que Hinata se está dando un baño, toda la familia estaba esperándola en el salón para darle una verdadera bienvenida. Pero ya han trascurrido más de treinta minutos pero ella aun no baja, ya estaban todos impaciente que bajara, todos estaban molesto por la tardanza ya que los Uchiha no se caracteriza por ser paciente.

–¿Cuando se dignara en bajar esa niña? –dijo Sasuke, pero como el esta de espalda a la escalera no se había dado cuenta que ella estaba bajando por la escalera y lo pudo oír.

–Hinata, Hinata Hyuga así es como me llamo, gruñón. –se dirigió a donde esta Sasuke, este no supo que decir ya que lo pillo desprevenido y no se espero que ella estuviera cerca del.

–Hmp…– solo gruño y guardo silencio ya que la justificación agrava la falta.

–Ven para acá mi niña–dijo Mikoto y la tomo de la mano y se la llevo al comedor donde esta toda lacena servida en honor a su llegada, ella había preparado diversas ensaladas junto con una carne asada y la organización de la meza se veía todo simétrico cada cosa esta en su lugar viéndose todo perfecto.

–Pero antes de comer, quiero presentarte a mis hijos–dijo Fugaku –el que está a mi derecha es Itachi es el mayor y el que está a la izquierda es Sasuke el tiene tu edad. – ambos chico hicieron una reverencia para presentarse y Hinata solo movió la mano para saludarlos.

–Buenas….¡ Ya podemos comer! –hablo de forma despreciativa hacia los chicos, pero Itachi se lo tomo con humor porque sabe en el fondo que con ella van a ser bueno amigos. En cambio Sasuke se le atravesó la Hyuga la encuentra apática, odiosa, mal educada pero para complacer a su padre debe aguantarla. Ambos chicos se miraban con odio y están a la defensiva.

–Si…, ya es hora de comer porque hace hambre –dijo Mikoto para bajar la tensión que hay entre la Hyuga y Sasuke.

Así se fueron sentando en sus lugares quedando Hinata al lado de Itachi, y empezaron a comer en silencio. Pero Mikoto se dio cuenta que Hinata se había servido solo ensaladas verdes y nada mas. Así que Mikoto tomo la fuente con la carne asada y se la paso a Sasuke para que le sirviera a la invitada como estaba relativamente cerca, pero al momento de preguntar si quiere.

–No, no como nada que tenga ojos…–ahora todo los que estaban comiendo gustosamente la carne les dio asco el comentario, pero a Sasuke se fastidio y le respondió.

–Solo tiene que decir no gracias y… guardarte tus comentarios ácidos, date cuente que los demás están comiendo, nenita mal criada–

–Oh… que prefieres que diga, mmm…. No gracias no como cadáveres, ¿así esta mejor Don ogro?– recalco la palabra ogro e Itachi se reía de la situación y estaba fascinado con trataba a su hermano la chica Hyuga.

–Ya, basta con…–Hinata lo interrumpió

–¿Que no te gusto, la parte que dije cadáver o cuando digo ogro? –a Sasuke se le estaba hinchando la vena de pura, Hinata se reía en su cara– también te puedo decir, amargado, arrogante o tal vez… el niño feliz por tu cara eso es lo irradias. –el sarcasmo con que hablaba molestaba mas y mas a Sasuke.

–Quien habla de amargado, y… tú, ¿dónde queda la niñita que se cree mala…? –le respondió con mas sarcasmo el ojinegro.

–Yo lo asumo y no me enojo por la verdad–hablo con una sonrisa, si alguien la conoce bien sabría que es mas sonrisa es mas falsa que judas. –pero mírate tú… pareces un energúmeno por la verdad jajaja…–todos los que están presente estaban sorprendido ya que en qué momento se transformo la cenan en una batalla de insulto, pero esta situación colmo la paciencia del jefe de hogar.

–Sasuke y Hinata… se callan –gritó– ahora… se van los dos a su habitación.

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa pero la peli azul se fastidio porque odia que la manden pero en vez de ir a su habitación se dio media vuelta y salió de la casa. Todo los que estaban observando la situación no reaccionaron al ver como ella se marchaba.

–Déjenla, ya volverá…–hablo Fugaku–continuemos comiendo, pero tu Sasuke estas castigado a tu habitación.

–Como diga Otosan. –se fue a la habitación que comparte con su hermano maldiciendo a la chica de ojos claros.

La cena había termino, estaban todos preocupado porque no llegaba la joven y así trascurrió más de dos horas aun ella no aparecía solo estaban sentados esperando a su retorno pero nada sucedía. De pronto hablo Itachi sacando a sus padres de sus propios pensamientos de preocupación sobre el destino que corrió esa chiquilla.

–Otosan, voy a ir a buscarla–ello lo quedaron mirando y por la expresión de sus padres daban a entender su aprobación de que fuera en su búsqueda y así lo hizo.

Una vez fuera de la casa Itachi caminaba por las calle que estaban un poco oscuras, pero con un poco de iluminación el se imaginó donde ella puede estar ya que cerca de su casa hay un parque y lo más probable es que se encuentre ahí, camino en dirección a tal lugar. Como era de esperar ella estaba en el parque sentada en una rama de un árbol, solo se puede ver sus pies colgando para asegurarse que era ella se acerco a paso lento hasta aquel árbol donde se encontraba la Hyuga sentada.

Estaba debajo del árbol pero ella como estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Itachi, y él tampoco hizo mucho para que se diera cuenta que había llegado a su lado, pero como ya era tarde y empezaba hacer frio no le quedo de otra hablarle y llevarla a casa.

– ¿Estás más camada? –Saco a Hinata de sus pensamientos, miro a quien le hablaba y suspiro –¿quieres regresar a casa?.

–Queras decir a… tu casa, porque yo no pertenezco…–pero fue interrumpida por el chico de cabellos largos.

– ¿Porque te gusta subir a los arboles? –cambio el sentido de la conversación – pero… sin ofender, no conozco chicas que gusten subirse a los arboles y…–ahora fue ella quien interrumpió.

–Lo hago de que tengo uso de razón y… es algo simple, me gusta estar sola, aquí nadie se me puede acercar tan fácil– respondió con melancolía, porque en el fondo ella sabe que al estar sentada en un árbol le da tranquilidad debido a que le llegan a su mente unos hermosos recuerdos de su madre y es una forma que tiene para sentirse cerca de ella.

–Ah… mí me gusta estar en el tejado de la casa, mirando las estrellas ahí puedo pasar muchas horas, hasta me he quedado dormido y al otro día amanezco todo maltrecho je-je…–escucho una leve risa de parte la Hyuga.

–Vamos, hace mucho frio–ella bajo del árbol y se sacudió para continuar pero Itachi no le siguió el paso, sino, la tomo de la mano y se la llevo corriendo a unos columpios que estaban en un costado del parque.

–Aun es temprano, hagamos sufrir un poco más a mis padres jeje…, además tengo gana de columpiarme un rato…–le regalo una sonrisa de esas que solo los Uchiha tienen.

–Está bien, solo para hacer sufrir a tu padre…–lo miraba de reojo de una forma picara ya que le agradaba la idea de columpiarse, también le agradaba este chico porque se parece mucho a su primo a pesar que hace poco lo conoce siente que hay una extraña química hacia él.

Así ellos empezaron a balancearse en los columpios como si fueran niños pequeños, cualquiera que los viera diría que no tuvieron infancia. Continuaron balanceándose un buen rato pero ninguno de ellos intercambiaron palabras, solo se veían con una leve sonrisa, porque disfrutaban el momento en absoluto silencio, pero fue interrumpido.

–Sabes Uchiha no eres tan desagradable después de todo–lo dijo en un leve susurro pero que levemente percibido por los oídos del joven que la veía con una hermosa sonrisa.

–Itachi así me llamó, por favor no me llames por mi apellido que me hace sentir más viejo de los que me veo jjejeje…–

– ¡Como quieras!, Itachi–regalo una hermosa sonrisa al joven

–Te puedo pedir un favor–

–¡Eso es lo que tení…!, recién conociéndonos y ahora pides un favor– lo miraba de reojo pero en el fondo lo dice en broma.

–Para que veas que soy un sinvergüenza–Hinata lo miro con asombro– jajaja, no… es broma, solo quiero pedirte si te puedo llamar Hina -chan, ¿puedo?–la empezó a mirar con ojitos de borrego, que fue difícil decirle que no a tal expresión que hace el muchacho, dándole un toque de tierno y sexi una combinación perfecta.

–Está bien pero no abuces de tu suerte, ok–

–Solo por hoy te pido este favor, ya mañana será otro día y… veremos que sucede jeje… –

–¡Tienes razón!–Itachi miraba con cara de pregunta –en que eres un sinvergüenza de primera jajaj…

–Je-je… eso que no conoces a mi pequeño hermano él es peor–se quedo callado de pronto y recordó lo que paso horas atrás –sabes, el no es tan malo como lo aparenta–hizo un silencio–con el tiempo te darás cuenta solo tenle un poco de paciencia.

–…–no dijo nada solo omitió cualquier comentario porque esta demás hacerlo.

–Es tarde… ¿vamos? –Itachi se levanto del columpio y le tendió la mano a Hinata para que se pusiera de pie, pero ella se sonrojo por aquel gesto que hacen los de caballero, al final termino aceptando su mano para ponerse de pie.  
Se fueron caminando a paso lento ya que ella no quería llegar a la casa de los Uchiha, pero tarde o temprano llegara a su destino.

Están parado frente a la puerta de entrada e Itachi se buscaba a las llaves para abrir la puerta pero antes de colocar la llave en la cerradura la puerta se abrió de golpe y salió volando el joven Uchiha por el empujón que le dio su propia madre, lanzándose sobre la muchacha que lo acompañaba.

–Mi niña, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tiene frio? –Hinata no alcanzaba a responder una pregunta cuando la volvió a interrumpir Mikoto con otra pregunta– ¡si… eso es…! Frio…, entre entren rápido–hacia señales para que pasaran cuando se dio cuenta que su hijo está en el suelo –y… tú ¿qué haces ahí? párate y entra rápido.

–Como digas, Okasan–como siempre tan impulsiva mi madre, se paro para luego sacudirse y entrar a la casa.

Otra vez están reunidos en el salón, pero el menor de los Uchiha no estaba presente debido que él se encontraba en su habitación por petición de su padre.

–Hinata, como faltaste a tu palabra más pronto de lo que pensé, me veré obligado a que cuando salgas de la casa tendrás que ir acompañada ya sea por uno de mis hijos. –decreto el Uchiha

–Pero… a… ¿cuál de tus condiciones falte, según tú? –reclamo con furia.

–Simple, debías avisar cuando salgas de la casa–miraba a la chica con una sonrisa burlona, que fue como una patada en el hígado para la chiquilla, porque sabía que tiene razón.

–Ok, pero… ¿qué pasa si ninguno de ellos esta disponibles o no me quieren acompañar?.

–Entonces no vas… así de simple–la miro desafiante

–Está bien, pero aténgase a las consecuencias. –lo miraba a los ojos y se dio media vuelta para subir en dirección a su improvisada habitación, pero antes de caminar –maldito viejo, esto no se me va a olvidar, sus condiciones se la puede meter donde le caigan –esas fueron sus últimas palabras continuar su camino, mientas avanzaba se podían escuchar los grito del Uchiha llamándola, pero ella no hizo caso. Cuando dejo de escuchar esa voz autoritaria fue cuando llego a su habitación, pego un portazo y se lanzo sobre la cama tomando una almohada para taparse el rostro y poder ahogar un gran grito de frustración

* * *

Ya un poco más calmada busco una polera que la usa como pijama en su maleta, pero al momento de verla recordó a su antiguo dueño, como si nada las lagrimas empezaron a salir una tras otra de sus ojos y sus sollozos cada vez se hacían más intenso que se podía escuchar cualquiera que pasara por fuera o estuviera en el cuarto del baño. Efectivamente fueron escuchados por el menor de los Uchiha quien se estaba lavando los dientes en el baño, pero no aguanto la curiosidad y la fue a verla ya que el cómo ser hombre por causa de su naturaleza odia ver llorar a una mujer, sobre todo por causa de su padre eso era lo que él pensaba pero el motivo real no andaba cerca de suposición.

Abrió lentamente la puerta sin hacer ruido y vio a la muchacha aferrada con todas sus fuerzas a una prenda de vestir como si fuera que su vida dependerá de eso , ahí el joven Uchiha se dio cuenta que la causa porque lloraba la pelinegra no era su padre , si no, por una gran amargura que tiene su corazón. Asi como abrió la puerta la volvió a cerrar sin que se diera cuenta la Hyuga.

* * *

En la habitación de los hermanos Uchiha estaba tirado en su cama Itachi analizando todo lo que ha pasado en trascurso de la llegada de la Hyuga hasta ahora cada vez le gustaba más tener una hermanita pequeña aunque sea por poco tiempo, mas le agradaba cuando enfrenta a su padres con el valor que él no tiene, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada del su hermano menor.

–Oye dobe, ¿qué te paso, porque traes esa cara?–pregunto Itachi

–Nada que te importe… –respondió el Uchiha menor lanzándole la toalla a la cara de Itachi.

–Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué te parece Hina-chan ? –Sasuke le pareció raro que la llamara con tanta familiaridad.

–¿Cómo que… Hina-chan? –pregunto Sasuke

–Asi le digo , es… un cuento largo–miraba de reojo a su hermano– pero no te incumbe.

–Como sea... me da lo mismo–Sasuke sacudió la mano y se fue a dormir en un sofá-cama.

–Pero... ¿qué opinas de Hina-chan?–volvió a insistir.

–Es una mal criada, arrogante, pesada y tiene un carácter…–fue interrumpido.

–Carácter de los mil demonio…. Se parece a ti, pero ella es más agradable y… es bonita, tiene un físico… bien dotado–a Itachi se le caía la baba al recordar la delantera de la chica.

–Para le pervertido… no me interesa saber tus fantasía sexuales–le reclamo con enfado

–Pero… trata de negar que esta chica está bien buena–insistía Itachi –¡reconócelo!.

–Sí, es linda, pero hueca como todas las chicas que conozco–hizo una leve sonrisa que no la alcanzo a percibir su hermano mayor.

–mmm… hace un rato parecías muy interesado en ella.

–¿Yo? –no sabía de que está hablando

–Si… te vi espiándola por la puerta del baño que da a su pieza–estaba sonrojado porque lo habían pillado infraganti el menor de los Uchiha – debería cerrar la puerta cuando entre al baño hermanito…

–Hms…–no hallaba que decir por su defensa, solo le quedo gruñir, su hermano mayor seguía riéndose del.

–Sabes… lo que es mas gracioso de esto–hablo entre risas –es que… te molesta la actitud de ellas que son iguales a las tuya… jajaja…–

–Vete al diablo…–hablo con rabia, ya que en el fondo el sabia que esa chica se parece mucho a el, da por hecho que él pasara enfrentándose con ella.

El menor de los Uchiha se tiro en su provisoria cama y se tapo hasta la cabeza refunfuñando contra su hermano que lo miraba ya que está muerto de la risa por la actitud frente a la chica que atormentaría a toda su familia, de alguna forma le agradaba la idea.

* * *

Hinata se calmo después de a ver llorado por un largo rato tomo la camisa que le pertenecía a su ex amor se la puso y se metió a la cama para tratar de reconciliar el sueño pero no lo lograba se sentía incomoda durmiendo en cama ajena aun que sea cómoda pero no era su cama. Como era alrededor de la las dos y media de la madrugada decidió salir de la cama para sentarse en la ventana mirar al cielo nocturno apreciando su belleza que a muchos le fascinación. Observar el cielo la tranquiliza y la ayuda a pensar para aclarar sus ideas de estos últimos acontecimientos que cambiaron su vida. Estaba tan ahogada en su mente que trascurrió dos horas que ni se dio cuenta de aquello, si no fuera por el frio que se sentía no hubiera volvió a la cama. El cansancio le gano y esta vez cayó rendida en un profundo sueño en poco tiempo.

Continuara…

* * *

Espero que sea de su agrado este fic porfa dejen su comentario para poder mejor uno necesita criticas pero no sean tan duros jejej… nos vemos al próximo cap.

Gracias por leerlo

Aios!


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Naruto les pertenecen al fabuloso Kishimoto **

* * *

Capítulo II "Eres mi dolor de cabeza"

Ya eran aproximadamente las doce del día aun continuaba durmiendo Hinata su largo viaje, los disgusto del día anterior sin duda le paso la cuenta porque dormía plácidamente en un profundo sueño pero como todo tiene un inicio y un fin su paz fue interrumpida por unos sonidos e insultos que no eran nada delicado se escuchaba bien fuerte como era de esperar al poco tiempo de sentir todo esos molestos ruido comenzó de apoco abrir los ojos. Despertó asustada y lo peor que esta bien desorienta que la llevo a levantarse bruscamente mirando a todo lados de la habitación no sabía dónde estaba hasta que de golpe se le vinieron todos los recuerdo en sima y sobretodo el más importante de todo que está viviendo en la casa de los Uchiha, aun así miraba en toda direcciones la habitación hasta que se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, porque ahí en frente del ropero estaba Sasuke dándole la espalda a ella. En ese momento se da cuenta que los molestos ruidos que perturbo su dulce sueño provenían de parte del.

–¿Pero… qué demonios haces aquí? – gritó Hinata.

Sasuke al escuchar ese grito dio un suspiro de resignación ya que era evidente que tendría que discutir con ella, cosa que estaba en lo cierto porque la joven es tan impulsiva y de mal carácter que solo se hizo el ánimo de enfrentar de alguna forma su propio yo pero en versión femenina. Se dio vuelta hacia donde está durmiendo.

–Nada solo busco algunas cosas que…– no alcanzo a terminar de formular la respuesta, cuando quedo sin palabras al ver como la muchacha de ojos blanco se levanto de la cama y traía solamente puesto una polera que con suerte alcanzaba tapar sus glúteos, para su desgracia o fortuna del chico la hacía ver endemoniadamente sexi con ese atuendo.

El menor de los Uchiha fue imposible desviar la vista, esta anonadado por la belleza de aquella mujer que llegaba correr la baba.

–Aparte de amargado eres un pervertido–

Hinata odia dos cosas, una que la vean como un pedazo de carne y la otra que la despierte, este chico toco esos dos punto ahora ella está enfadada pero aun media adormilada que favoreció un poco a Sasuke ya que no está suficiente molesta para jugarle una treta.

–No crees que te das mucha importancia, ¿tan linda te crees?, solo tienes una linda delantera solo eso te hace ser interesante porque lo demás no le encuentro la gracia–hablo con mucho sarcasmo, esas palabras hirieron el orgullo de la chica y… ahora sí que va a vengar.

–A ver si opinas lo mismos después de esto …

Se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda al muchacho de ojos negros. Tomo los extremos inferiores de su polera y empezando a subírsela pero sin dejar de mover sus caderas, hombros y espalda de manera muy provocativa hasta tratar de sacarse la prenda.

La Hyuga con todo su contorneo la hacía verse extremadamente sexi que para Sasuke no pasa desapercibido tal espectáculo que esta chica le daba, se podía notar a simple vista porque su cuerpo lo traicionaba, le provoco una sensación que solo lo hizo estremecer hasta el alma se le llegaba poner los pelos de punta.

El nunca pensó verse en una situación como esta y menos con esa chica ya que en un momento está discutiendo y al otro ella se está desnudando frente del, pero no creía que se sacaría por completo la prenda, pero no sabía de que era capaz ella cuando la vio que quedo solamente en pantaletas negras ahí recién se dio cuenta que ella es bien audaz pero no entendía porque le daba tal espectáculo en ese momento solo podía pensar en apreciar casi por completo todo su majestuoso cuerpo si no fuera por su larga cabellera vería toda su contorno.

La muchacha empezó a alzar el brazo para luego girar la prenda de vestir que tiene ahora en su mano para luego poder bajar y cubrió sus senos con ella luego se giro hacia Sasuke, lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia él, sin dejar de hacer su movimientos sexi. Lo hace con la intención de acortando mucho la distancia y quedando frente a frente para que trate de alcanzara con sus manos su cuerpo, pero el ojinegro no hacia nada esta en un estado de shock, cosa extraña para Sasuke porque no era primera vez que ve una chica desnuda ya que en muchas ocasiones se le habían ofrecido en bandeja distintas chicas, pero al ver a esta muchacha y semidesnuda moviéndose de esa forma, no podía reaccionar estaba embobado viendo como ella se le insinuaba, el solo piensa que sus figura es realmente espectacular con unos senos grandes, una estrecha cintura y caderas anchas que estiliza aun mas su figura ella era de todo su gusto, lo único que le pasa en su mente es querer tocarla y tenía toda la intención pero su cuerpo no se movía ni un milímetro esta petrificado. Esta chica lo intimida tanto porque nunca pensó que ella tuviera tanta personalidad que lo hacia sentirse pequeño, pero haber visto un espectáculo de esa forma, en verdad era un deleite a la vista, aun se sentía un poco avergonzado lo demostraba su leve tono rosa en su mejillas.

–Sabes… pensé que no te gustaban – estaba tan cerca que le susurro al oído, que se le erizo todo el cuerpo al escucharla su suave voz. Otra vez su cuerpo le jugó una mala pasada pero esta vez fue percibido por la Hyuga –por lo visto si soy de tu importancia y agrado jaja…

–…–Sasuke aun esta en shock no sabe qué hacer. La muchacha se aleja un poco del, pero le sonrió para luego mirarlo a los ojos y abrió la boca.

–¡AH… PERVERTIDO…!–dio un tremendo grito a todo pulmón que pudo ser escuchado por toda la casa, que llego hasta los oídos de la madre y hermano del chico, que los hizo reaccionar de inmediato a ellos que subieron corriendo a ver qué sucedía. –SALE, SALE... PERVERTIDO –seguía gritando Hinata y él no sabía en qué momento cambio todo de un baile erótico a ser seducido y ahora un pervertido, recién callo en cuenta lo que estaba haciendo la Hyuga cuando vio entrar a Mikoto e Itachi a la habitación.

–¿Pero… que sucede aquí? –Mikoto vio a Hinata semidesnuda, se pudo imaginar lo peor de su hijo tan solo ver ese cuadro.

–Okasan, no-no es… lo que… tú te imag…–trato de decir Sasuke pero su madre lo interrumpió.

–SAL-SAL, tu y Itachi ¡FUERA…!–grito muy enfada, nunca en su vida había visto a su madre tan furiosa. Ambos chicos salieron corriendo y se metieron a su cuarto.

Hinata estaba callada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas tapándose aun con la polera se hacia la víctima de la situación, era un cuadro perfecto, pensaba la muchacha que todo lo que hizo salió mejor de lo que ella esperaba.

–¿Qué paso? –pregunto Mikoto.

–Nada… si le cuento lo que sucedió–Hinata se secaba las lágrimas– al final no me va a creer…

–Habla, ten confianza en mi–sigue molesta, pero trata hablar lo más calmada posible.

–Su… hijo se quiso propasar, es un degenerado–a ver Sasuke como sales de esta, pensaba la muchacha.

– ¿Estás segura que fue eso?– la miro de reojo a la muchacha, porque sentía que ella está mintiendo.

–Ve… que usted no me iba a creer si le decía la verdad–seguía saliendo lágrimas y no se sabe de dónde salían pero salían, su actuación era perfecta–no sé porque usted dice que confié, si… al final no me cree.

–Mi niña no se te olvide que yo también fui joven y… sé lo que tengo por hijos–Hinata se sorprendió por las palabras, por tal reacción de ella Mikoto se dio cuenta que la ojiluna está mintiendo ya que ella puede leer a la gente con tan solo una mirada era una de sus cualidades.

–Pero…–fue interrumpida

–No quiero escucharte, levántate luego… que hoy tenemos que ir de compras–la miro con enfado porque esta niña trata de engañarla ella no es tonta.

–No voy a ir con usted a ningún lado…

–Tienes que ir porque vamos a comprar tu uniforme ya que el lunes entras a clases.

–Cuando digo que no, es porque no– la miro desafiando y se dio media vuelta para entrar al baño–ah… dígale a su retoño que no se vuelva a meter a mi cuarto.

–Se lo diré no te preocupes, otra cosa… yo voy a elegir tu uniforme atente a las consecuencia ya que nunca he comprado ropa para niña.

Mikoto se dio media vuelta abandonando la habitación dejando a tras a una muy molesta muchacha, ya que le dio un baile gratis a fastidioso gruñón, eso era lo que más le dolía que él se librara y sin recibir un castigo, pero esta igual se la va a cobrar ya que se quedo con el sin sabor de su fracaso.

* * *

En la habitación de Itachi se encontraba los dos hermanitos, uno con un semblante de espanto por el reto que pronto recibirá y el otro con un semblante de burla ya que no se esperaba que su pequeño hermano tuviera tan malas costumbres.

–Dobe, te las traes jeje… ¿qué le hiciste a Hina-chan?

–Nada…–se tapaba la cara con la mano tratando de tapar la vergüenza que siente.

–Si… tú dices que no le hiciste nada jeje…–no podía ponerse serio lo divierte ver a su hermano tan avergonzado, era impresionante verlo cambiar de color tan rápido. –pero… ¿como me explicas que ella estuviera desnuda?

–Es… que… no-no, ah…–se refregaba la cara, cabeza como si tratar de olvidar lo que sucedió –que tengo que darte explicaciones a ti…

–mmm… yo nunca pensé tener un hermano lujurioso y pecaminoso jajaja… –seguía burlándose del– recuerda que dios… te va a castigar

–¡Cállate…!, no te la des de sacerdote, que tu eres peor…

–Pero no fue a mí que encontraron en la habitación de Hina-chan, eres un pervertido pero como lograste que se desnudara…

–Ah… no te diré nada, mejor pregúntale a… tu… HINA-CHAN–escupió las últimas palabras.

–¡No te enojes!, oye… por lo poco y nada que vi, me di cuenta está bien buena –le corría la baba con solo recordar a la muchacha tratándose de tapar un poco.

–Pervertido… no hables así de lo que es mi…–se quedo callado nos segundo dándose cuenta que la esta proclamando de su propiedad–ni sabes lo que paso, además respeta a tu nueva amiguis…

Itachi no alcanzo a responder cuando entro si previo aviso su madre a al cuarto, se le borro la sonrisa del rostro con solo ver la expresión de su Okasan. Sin que ella le diga algo abandono de inmediato la habitación, pasando por el lado de ella, para luego cerrar la puerta y quedando solamente Mikoto y Sasuke en la habitación.

El Uchiha menor no era capaz de ver a su madre a la cara de la pura vergüenza que siente, porque lo mas seguro que su madre debe estar pensando lo peor del.

–Mírame –demando su madre.

El chico de a poco levantó la cabeza para poder mirar a su madre a la cara, sentía tanta vergüenza que su rostro se puede apreciar un color rojo fosforescente

– ¿Qué paso?.

–Yo… estaba buscando unas cosas en el armario, ella despertó y… se levanto, luego comenzó a gritar–le basto con solo ver a su hijo y darse cuenta que estaba mintiendo, ella lo conoce como la palma de su mano.

–Me desilusionaste, nunca pensé tener un hijo mentiros y mañoso para entrar a una habitación de una niña y… sin su permiso, además tu también debiste hacer algo– lo miro con mucha decepción a su hijo – ah…no quiero seguir pensando en lo que sucedió estoy desilusionada de ti–esas palabras que venían de su madre le dolieron – pon mucha atención Sasuke… no quiero que entre más a la habitación de Hinata y… si tienes que buscar algo de ahí, me dices a mí y yo te lo traigo, ¿entendiste?.

–Si, pero… no fue mi culpa…

–No vengas con eso, tú como ella son responsables de sus actos, así que guárdate tus explicaciones, esta vez te la dejo pasar, Hinata es una niña decente así que la respeta a ella y esta casa, que no se vuelva a repetir esto.

–No se volverá a repetir, perdóname –Sasuke se esta comiendo la rabia porque todo lo que paso fue culpa de ella, pensar que de decente no tiene nada la Hyuga.

–Las disculpas no me la des a mí, te vas a disculpara con Hinata cuanto antes.

–Pero, si yo no hice nada…

–Parece que no entendiste nada de lo que dije, tú te disculparas si o si– Mikoto se volteo y camino hacia la puerta si darle una advertencia antes de salir –ni se te ocurra entrar al baño ahora está ocupado por Hinata y… por favor golpea antes de entrar a cualquiera habitación, ah… sobretodo mantente alejado de ella, si no quieras que te vuelva acosar– abandono el curto, dejando a Sasuke muy sorprendido.

Las últimas palabras pronunciadas por su madre lo dejo pasmado como se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado, si él no dijo nada y tampoco la Hyuga allá dicho algo, solo una cosa le dio respuesta es las cualidades de su madre. Siempre ha sido bien perspicaz, no se le va ni una sola, tan solo con verte puede saber qué es lo que estas pensando, esa cualidad que tiene la madre del chico es totalmente aterradora, porque no hay secreto para ella.

Por ahora lo único que está seguro el joven Uchiha es que tiene que planear su venganza contra la Hyuga, primero debe saber con quién está tratando hay que conocer muy bien al enemigo antes de actuar, pero no quiere decir que le puede hacer una advertencia a la chica y de pasadita demostrarle que con Sasuke Uchiha no se juega.

Se paró de la cama y camino hacia la puerta del baño decidido a enfrentar a esa niña malcriada, tomo la manilla de la puerta trato de girarla pero no pudo moverla porque esta con seguro no pudo abrir la puerta, pero eso no se iba a quedar así. Salió del cuarto y camino hacia a la puerta de su ex habitación, tomo la manilla y… ahora si pudo abrir. Ahí dentro no había nadie, era lógico que no se encontrar ahí la joven ya que estaba aun en el baño, como está decidido de darle un escarmiento por lo que había hecho, sin dudarlo mucho se paro frente a la puerta del baño y con mucho cuidado giro la manilla y se bario la puerta para luego entrar al cuarto de baño sin hacer ruido. Ahí la encontró de espalda hacia él, pero ella no se había dado cuenta que el joven de ojos negros había entrado al baño. El podía observar como ella se cubría su cuerpo con la toalla, se podía distinguir muy bien su fina silueta que está bien definida por la toalla, se quedo mirándola unos segundos ya que Sasuke no se caracteriza de ser muy paciente que digamos no aguanto más y se abalanzo sobre ella tomado el cuerpo de la chica, con una mano le tapo la boca y con la otra agarro de la cintura, luego la acerco a su cuerpo con fuerza. Eso movimientos fueron en tan solo unos segundo que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar a la Hyuga, fue tan sorpresivo que ni si quiere sabe quién la tiene a su merced.

Fue mucha la alteración que sentía que solo atinaba a mover con todas sus fuerza los brazos y piernas para poder soltarse, pero el pelinegro es más fuerte que ella que no dejaba que se soltara tan solo un milímetro, la joven al verse prisionera empezó a desesperarse más que comenzó a caer en pánico por no poder hacer nada para defenderse, pero aun así en ese estado se guía dando la lucha para liberarse.

–Cálmate, ahora me vas a escuchar– tan solo escuchar esas palabras de inmediatamente la joven se dio cuenta de quien se trataba, pero aun así seguía sintiendo miedo del ya que si él se lo propone en ese mismo instante puede hacer lo que él quiera con ella– creíste que te burlarías de mi así tan fácil, mocosa engreída…–mientras hablaba poso su rostro en el cuello de la chica, cosa que sus labios quedaran a la altura de su oído– pon mucha atención, no volveré a repetir esto…– al oírlo hablar automáticamente la Hyuga se quedo quieta, cosa que Sasuke se aprovecho de eso para aprisionarla más contra su cuerpo que llevo a la ojiluna diera un gemido de dolor por la opresión que sentía y ese gemido lo escucho claramente él aunque le tuviera tapada la boca – no te metas conmigo niñita, yo… no soy muy paciente… si yo quiero puedo hacer que tu estadía aquí sea un infierno si me lo propongo– movía su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo para poder oler e impregnarse del aroma de ella, se sentía excitado con tener agarrada de esa forma a la chica– además… aléjate de mi hermano si no quieres salir lastimada…

Soltó un poco a la chica para darle la vuelta quedando frente a frente que los llevo por unos segundos quedar embelesado por los ojos de la chica, que en ese instante se dio cuenta que son tan opuesto a los de él pero a la vez son similares, pero no se puede explicar porque siente que parecen. Aunque Sasuke se quedara admirando a la muchacha igual seguía decidido a darle un escarmiento ya que no se iba a dejarse engatusar por la belleza e inocencia de la Hyuga así que comenzó a dar paso hacia adelante y la muchacha retrocedía sin poner mucha resistencia, porque era tanta la impresión o excitación que siente que se le hace difícil poner resistencia al encanto del chico, sin embargo, Hinata no soportaba o no entendía como su cuerpo está bajo a los encantos de ese moreno con ojos tan penetrantes que la hacía temblar con solo admirarlo un momento. Erar todo tan extraño sobre todo el ambiente que estaban sometidos los dos era una atmosfera de encantamiento y descubrimiento mutuo que cuando él se mueve ella también lo hace habiendo una coordinación absoluta que da la impresión que estuvieran danzando un tipo de tango de los más intenso y apasionados que se puedan ver a simple vista, aunque llego a su fin en un dos por tres porque ninguno de los dos se podía mover, ahí la joven se dio cuenta que su espalda esta toca algo frio, que era la puerta de vidrio de la ducha que los está deteniendo, si bien este leve choque la hizo reaccionar un poco pero que no fue lo suficiente para romper el encanto de tener tan cerca al ojinegro.

–Por lo visto no te soy indiferente… Hyuga– hablo con cierto grado de sarcasmo y superioridad.

Mientras el susurraba al oído de la chica apoyo una mano en la puerta de vidrio, para acomodarse un poco y… continuar acercándose a su rostro quedando tan solo unos pocos centímetro de los labios de ella– esto… te va a enseñar a no meterte con un Uchiha…– ella podía sentía el aliento del encima de su rostro lo que la llevo a cerró los ojos con resignación a que la besara. Sentía tan encima la respiración agitada de Sasuke que su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar a él, comenzó a respirar más rápido eso era signo de excitación de tener tan cerca al pelinegro, pero de pronto el encanto se había perdido en tan solo unos segundo cuando Sasuke abrió de golpe la puerta de vidrio dejando caer a Hinata dentro de la ducha y abrió de golpe la llave de la regadera dejando salir agua helada, la ojiluna pego un leve grito, balbuceaba y pataleaba por la impresión de sentir el agua fría en su cuerpo, pero aun así trataba de esquivar el agua fría y hace el intentos de ponerse de pie, pero no podía levantarse y menos esquivar el agua por culpa del Uchiha que le puso un pie encima haciendo presión hacia abajo dándole empujones logrando impedir que ella se reincorpore.

Este escenario le daba al chico un aire de superioridad sobre la chica, en cambio a la muchacha se veía igual que un gato mojado asustado y tratando defendiéndose como pueda.

Para la desgracia de Hinata le era imposible ponerse de pie, todos sus intentos fracasaban ya que su atacante es más fuerte que ella y la arrojaba al suelo cada vez que hace el intento de pararse. Hasta que llego al punto que se dio por vencida y no hizo ningún intento más, se había cansado y no le quedo de otra que quedarse quieta sin hacer ninguna resistencia y de esta forma declaro la victoria al Uchiha. Todo esto era tan frustrante para la joven, pero siempre ella con un grado de dignidad mostraba, nunca dejo de mirar directamente al ojinegro y podía ver como se burlarse de ella, la había humillado, pero cada carcajada que él daba hacia crecer más su odio hacia el Uchiha.

– ¿Acabaste? –pregunto Hinata entre un susurro melancólico, porque no quería llorar frente del se sentía tan destruida que se tuvo que tragarse el llanto para no mostrar debilidad frente a él. Aunque podía rescatar algo bueno de todo ese forcejeo, era que no se le había caído la toalla ya que se aferro como pudo al extremo donde hizo la amarra, si hubiera quedado desnuda frente a los ojos del Uchiha se desmoronaría moralmente.

–mmm… si, pero toma esto como una advertencia, no vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino…–mientras hablaba había cerrado la llave de paso y miro hacia el suelo donde la Hyuga seguía, se percato que le había dejado algunas marcas rojas en su cuerpo cuando la empujaba, ahí percibió que no medido su fuerza, pero eso no fue solo lo que se había dado cuenta porque al verla a los ojos pudo observar que ella está a punto de llorar y fue en ese momento que toco fondo, dándose cuenta que se le paso la mano, en ese segundo le entro todo el remordimiento por hacer algo que va contra sus principios, nunca antes había maltratado a una mujer hasta hoy, pero no podía hacer nada su orgullo no le permitía retroceder y menos retractarse de sus actos lo único que se le ocurrió fue salir del cuarto de baño sin decir una palabra más, dejando a Hinata tirada en el suelo de la ducha.

* * *

Ya se había calmado los aminos, Sasuke estaba muy arrepentido por lo que había hecho, su cargo de conciencia era mucha no quería ver a joven Hyuga por eso decidió salir de la casa para aclarar su mente y poder decidir que iba hacer con ella.

En cambio la joven Hyuga había abandono el cuarto de baño solo le quedo una opción y esa era llorar, así lo hizo, ese llanto estaba lleno de dolor, amargura, frustración e impotencia por no poder defenderse eso era lo más que le dolía, a ver sido vencida de esa forma tan tonta. Lloro tanto que nunca en su vida había sentido tantas emociones encontradas.

Había pasado un minuto y se dijo a si misma que ella es una chica fuerte y que se dejara dejo de llorar y lo hizo, luego se limpio las ultimas lagrimas de los ojos. Tomo una determinación, esta cien por ciento segura de vengarse de Sasuke Uchiha, le tomara tiempo en tramarla pero tarde o temprano se la va a cobrar.

Busco unas prendas y se vistió, luego se maquillo para luego bajar a la cocina y ahí se encontró a Itachi tomando un vaso de jugo.

–Buenos tardes–dijo Itachi.

–Buenas, me puedes dar jugo por favor

–Te daré jugo, fruta y leche con cereal, ah… la leche es de soya.

–Eres muy hable, muchas gracias–le dio una dulce sonrisa a Itachi cuando se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y el joven dejo dos tazones más un vaso de jugo de naranja frente a ella.

–Para eso estamos, Hina-chan tu sabes que estoy contigo para lo que quieras.

–Lastima, que de ahora en adelante no podemos ser amigos

– ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

–No quiero tener más problemas con tu familia, no quiero meterte en mis asuntos y además tu hermano… –guardo silencio un rato–nada.

– ¿Fue por lo de hoy?

–Nada de eso, tú eres una muy buena persona y no quiero lastimarte– se paró de la mesa y se fue de ahí dejando al joven confundido.

Subió a su cuarto tomo su bolso hecho dentro del su billetera, lápices y croquera, luego tomo el celular junto con su Mp4 y descolgó una chaqueta, luego abandono la habitación y salió de la casa sin rumbo alguno.

* * *

Sasuke estaba vagando por las calle del centro, lo llevaba haciendo más de dos hora pero sin algún motivo entro a una pequeña cafetería, dentro del lugar busco una mesa alejada que estuviera al lado de la ventana, para su fortuna encontró una mesa desocupada no dudo mucho y ahí tomo asiento. Después de un momento vino la camarera para tomar su orden, el solo pidió un café vainilla sin azúcar que en trascurso de poco tiempo ella trajo su pedido. Tomo la cuchara y empezó a revólver el café mientras miraba por la ventana como pasaba la gente solo eso hacía. Llevaba así un buen rato ni siquiera había probado el café y ni cuenta se había dado que se le había enfriado. Esta tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de su entorno, solo se dedicaba en pensar en la nueva integrante de la familia, es tan complicado para él, ya que desde ayer hasta hoy ella solo le ha dado problema con su familia, lo había castigado, tener que mentirle a su madre y que ella se diera cuenta, ahora debía pedir disculpa eso lo molestaba, pero no como haber prestado su habitación, realmente se llevaba la peor parte.

De alguna forma la rabia que sentía hacia ella se le había pasado con solo recordar el baile que le hizo horas atrás acordarse de ese espectáculo tan sensual que hizo borrar todos los malos tratos que ha pasado por su culpa y lo demostró en su rostro porque se le dibujo una leve sonrisa junto con un teñido leve carmesí en su rostro. Pero no todo es felicidad cuando se le vino a la mente la imagen de la muchacha tirada en el suelo con los ojos lloroso, el no sabe porque es tan doloroso ese recuerdo que lo hace sentir frustrado.

El muchacho no despega la vista por la ventana y no dejaba de pensar en el cómo podía pedir disculpa y lo peor como va a poder acercarse a ella sin que lo rechazara, no sabía cómo hacerlo ya que él nunca en su vida a pedido disculpas a alguien. Sasuke mientras trata de buscar solución a sus pensamientos seguía mirando por la ventana hasta que se quedo mirando fijamente a una muchacha que esta parada fuera de una licorería que se encuentra al otro lado de la calle, le llamo mucho la atención porque se parecía mucho a la Hyuga, tiene su mismo porte, contextura y su color del cabello eran muy similares a los de ella, por la distancia que esta podría decir que si era ella, pero la muchacha que está observando entro al local de licores descarto toda posibilidad que fuera ella, porque como es menor de edad no puede entrar y menos comprar ahí. Seguía mirando el mismo local para ver salir a la muchacha, aunque él sabe que no puede ser la Hyuga, pero en el fondo de su ser solo quiere contemplarla porque igual le trae recuerdo de la ojiluna aun que no quisiera reconocerlo le gusta como es ella ya que no muestra interés en él.

Había pasados unos cinco minutos de que la muchacha entro a comprar hasta que de pronto salió de ahí con unas bolsas en la mano. Como Sasuke seguía mirando el mismo lugar sin dar mucha importancia, pero cuando pudo ver rostro de la chica alcanzo distinguir sus raros ojos y se dio cuenta que si era la Hyuga, se paró de golpe sin pensarlo dos veces iría detrás de ella, dejo dinero sobre la mesa para paga la cuenta y que le quedara propina a la camarera para luego abandonar la cafetería corriendo porque no quería perder de vista a la chica, quería saber que iba hacer ya que su curiosidad es grande la siguió pero manteniendo una buena distancia cosa que no se diera cuenta que la está siguiendo.

La Hyuga se acerco a unos muchachos que están parados en una esquina por los gesto de ellos se dio cuenta que está pidiendo una indicaciones y siguió caminado por donde le indicaron. Sasuke esta tan metido y esta empecinado en seguirla pero loa hacia con cautela para que ella no se dé cuenta, el no se había dado cuenta que llego a un parque. Vio que ella busco un lugar con muchos árboles y arbustos pero por la distancia que ella le llevaba la había perdió de vista, aun así decidió acercarse por donde cree que esta, pero sus cálculos fallaron ya que no la pudo encontrar a simple vista no se daría por vencido siguió buscándola.

–¿Qué haces aquí Uchiha? – Sasuke no sabía de donde provenía la voz de la chica, miraba para todos lados no la podía encontrar.

–¿Donde estas? –pregunto con una voz neutra

–Pervertido aquí estoy– le arrojo una lata de cerveza, le cayó justo en la cabeza. Se percato que ella está arriba de un árbol– ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

–mmm… nada importante, solo que te vi vagando sola por estos lados que son muy solitario y peligros que…

–Ahora te preocupa que me pase algo malo o vas a provechar que estamos solo para abusar de mi degenerado – lo interrumpió.

–Como crees que te puedo hacer eso– dijo enojado.

–Después de lo de hoy, me doy cuenta que puedes hacer eso y mucho cosas más, idiota– lo miro desafiante como si pudiera matarlo con la mirada

–Pero… eso tú te lo buscaste niñita… no fue mi culpa.

–¡Me aburriste…!, ahora que viste que estoy bien puedes largarte… déjame sola o aténtate a las consecuencias.

–No quiero irme– la desafío –además… que me puedes hacer tu si eres una niñita la debilucha– seguía riéndose de ella– tu eres pura boca.

– Ah… si…, eso crees, pues mira de lo que soy capaz.

Bajo de un salto del árbol y se quedo parada en frente del acortando la distancia, le susurro al oído –esto va a doler– en un dos por tres le dio una patada y lo mando a volar cayendo al suelo boca abajo quedando sin aire por el impacto que le propino la Hyuga. Ella se abalanzo sobre el sin dejarlo que se reincorporaba por su peso sobre la espalda del hacia presión– te lo advertí, lo que paso hoy fue pura suerte pero la próxima no la vuelves a contar, no tendré cuidado.

Se paró de la espalda del joven, quería tomar su bolso y dejar todo eso por la paz, pero no pudo, porque Sasuke la sujeto del brazo y la dio vuelta, pero ella estaba alerta a cualquier reacción de ojinegro le iba mandar un puñetazo pero este le sujeto ambas mano tratando de reducirla, pero ella le aplico una llave, de nuevo lo mando a volar.

–Te lo dije, no te me acerque estúpido…

–Jejeje… te lo tenias bien guardado, ere fuerte niñita…–sonaba con mucho sarcasmo cuando la llamaba niñita, la estaba haciendo enfurecer.

–Déjalo por la paz, no quiero seguir golpeándote.

–Quien te dijo que… –se paro para luego sacudirse la ropa–voy a dejar que me golpes… así de fácil. Hinata vio una sonrisa en su rostro, luego se movió muy rápido sin que sus ojos vieran bien sus movimientos para quedar detrás de ella. Ahí ella se dio cuenta que al igual que ella practica artes marciales – tu no eres la única que practica artes marciales, muñequita– le susurro al oído de la chica para luego rodearla con sus brazos su cuerpo para atraparla de la misma forma que lo hizo anteriormente.

Hinata le entro el demonio al cuerpo, se puso a forcejear con él para que la soltara pero no había caso, seguía prisionera del Uchiha.

–Suéltame idiota….–gritaba Hinata.

–Pídeme disculpas por golpearme

–En tus sueños, jamás nunca te pediré disculpa… imbécil

–Tú lo quisiste…–él la giro, quedando los dos de frente

–No te atrevas… Uchiha– Hinata podía leer las intenciones del

– No me atreva a… que…

– Sé lo que piensas hacer… ni se te ocurra be…

Sus palabras fueron ahogadas por los labios del chico. La estaba besando pero ella se resistía trataba de mover la cabeza pero él se adelanto y paso una de su mano por el cuello de la chica con la intención de inmovilizarla para poder profundizar más el beso, pero la Hyuga trata de reclamar entre el beso pero fue una estúpida decisión porque el ojinegro se aprovecho de que abrió un poco la boca para introducir su lengua y poder recorre por completo la boca de la muchacha y aumentar la intensidad del beso.

Ella sentía que él se adueñaba de ella de una forma tan ruin que la indigno tanto que como pudo le mordió el labio inferior y no está dispuesta a soltarlo.

Sasuke se desespero por el dolor del mordisco y no puede soltarse pero se le ocurrió darle un apretó los brazos de la chica para que pueda soltarlo, uso más fuerza en su agarre que ella se quejo dando un leve grito y él se pudo soltar de ella.

Hinata se enfureció aun mas que empuño su mano tratando de reunir todas sus emociones en ella y no aguanto más, hasta que exploto contra el chico dandole un tremendo puñetazo con toda su fuerza que lo mando a tierra.

– Maldito…– escupía y se limpiaba la boca con vehemencia– nunca más vuelvas hacerlo…

–Estúpida, engreída me dejaste marcas en mi cara…–odiaba que lo golpearan en la cara eso lo enfurecía, pero con ella no podía enojarse ya que él se busco esa paliza.

–Idiota, ah… ¡que asco…!– seguía limpiándose la boca

– No seas escandalosa si igual te gusto que te besara jeje.. –se estaba poniendo de pie mientras

–En un millón de años – tomo su bolso y se dio vuelta para marcharse –en todo caso deberías aprender a dar besos… porque eres un fracaso.

La muchacha salió corriendo de ahí, dejando el orgullo de Uchiha en el suelo después del último comentario que dio la joven.

–De verdad que eres una caja de sorpresas– tomo una caja de lápices que estaba en el suelo, sonrió cuando miro hacia el cielo.

* * *

Continuara….

Disculpen por la demora pero… he tenido problemas con el office y no podía ocuparlo porque tenía que actualizarlo así que me retrasé por eso y también en tipiar el capitulo, ya… no los aburro mas si al final la excusa agrava la falta jejeje…

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo… otra cosa por favor dejen su opinión

Nos vemos en el próximos capitulo….

se cuidan muxo... aios!


	3. Chapter 3

HOLAS!

Los hermosos personaje de Naruto no me pertenecen son del fabuloso **Masashi Kishimoto**

Disfrute este capitulo ^.^

* * *

Capitulo III ¿Que sucedió anoche?

Hinata ya había dejado bien atrás a Sasuke pero aun así seguía corriendo dentro del parque, lo único que pasaba por su mente era que no la alcanzara ese moreno, estaba tan desesperada en huir que no se dio cuenta que al frente de ella estaba un mucho sentado bajo la sombra del árbol no alcanzo a esquivarlo y termino enredándose en las piernas del chico que hizo que cayera de bruces al suelo, aunque ese muchacho trato de afirmarla pero su esfuerzo no fue de mucha ayuda porque igual se dio tremendo golpe contra el suelo quedando sobre el muchacho.

– ¡Ah…! ¡Esto me dolió! –se quejaba la ojiluna. Ella de a poco comenzó abrir los ojos para mirar a su alrededor y poder ver con quien o con que se había estrellado pero todo se veía medio borroso y esta desorientada.

– ¡Levántate que pesas mucho…!–dijo el mucho que esta debajo de ella.

–Oh… disculpa, mil disculpa –se levanto de golpe se quito de encima del chico haciendo unas reverencias.

–No te preocupes solo fue un accidente –el chico le dio una leve sonrisa a ella con la intención de que se tranquilizarla o mostrar amabilidad de su parte.

La Hyuga comenzó a mirar al chico que aun esta en el suelo. Lo observaba detenidamente aquel joven, hacia un scanner de pie a cabeza fijándose en su ropa que eran unos jeans de color azul medio desgastado, también traía puesto una camisa negra desabotonada que se podía apreciar bajo de ella que traía una polera blanca, pero cuando lo miro a la cara se dio cuenta que se paresia a Sasuke en el color de piel y los ojos eso la sorprendido aunque no lo suficiente, pero igual decidió disimular la poca sorpresa que sentía para eso comenzó a mirar a su alrededor percatándose que todas las cosas del muchacho están repartido por todos lados y se apresuro para levantarla aunque el joven se negaba a que lo hiciera, pero se detuvo cuando tomo un cuaderno de dibujo del chico y no pudo resistir la curiosidad comenzó a ojearlo y pudo ver puros bocetos de paisajes bien hecho se podía decir que eran perfectos pero aun así lo que mas le llamo la atención fue que no le transmitía ningún sentimiento al verlo a pesar que son hermosos se veían vacíos carente de emoción que la hacia entristecer su falta de conciencia emocional.

–Eres bueno…–el dijo al moreno, pero este reacciono mal y le arrebato de golpe su cuaderno.

–¡Eso no importa! –grito el chico

–Amigo… cálmate, no es para que te enojes si al final los dos compartimos la misma afición –le dio una sonrisa que cautivo rápidamente el corazón del chico – ¡Hinata…! –le tendió su mano en forma de saludo que él no sabia si aceptar ese saludo o no, pero la miro a los ojos, vio en ello un algo y… ese algo le transmitió seguridad. Vasto esa mirada y cautivo el corazón de ese joven.

–¡Sai, es un gusto conocerte! Hinata –acepto ese gesto estrechando la mano de la Hyuga con mucha entusiasmo que logro descolocar un poco a la chica ya que hace poco la miraba con desconfianza y ahora lo ve tan entusiasmado con ella.

–Sai, me puedes soltar la mano por favor es que me lastimas –el moreno le soltó de inmediato, pero le dio vergüenza su actitud ya que nunca se comporta asi de impulsivo y vez que lo hace siempre mete la pata sin darse cuenta.

–Oh… lo siento no fue mi intención discúlpame... me deje llevar por la emoción jejeje…

–No te preocupes jejeje…– Hinata sonreía un poco apenada, para disimular su vergüenza decidió cambiar el tema – Sai, ¿que haces en este lugar un poco apartado?

–Mmm… antes de que me aplastaras… estaba dibujando

–Je-je-je… ya me había dado cuenta –se sintió tonta por hacer una pregunta tan obvia –cambiando de tema… ¿tu conoces un lugar mas apartado que nos podemos tomar esto? –le enseño una latas de cerveza –se que te parece raro mi ofrecimiento pero… tómalo como una forma de disculpa por caerte encima e interrumpir la inspiración del momento –lo dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, continuo hablan la Hyuga –ya que… para todo artista, su momento de inspiración cuesta obtenerlo y… cuando lo tienes vale oro.

–Mmm… no te preocupes… igual no todo los días caen ángeles del cielo y te aplastan jejeje… –cuando escucho eso a Hinata le dio vergüenza no quería mirarlo, pero igual lo miro a los ojos y justo en ese instante vio un chispazo que le transmitía confianza absoluta en ellos y a la ves reflejaban en sus ojos ese brillo de soledad que era igual a los de ella en sus ojos, ahí recién callo en cuenta que ambos eran compañeros del mismo dolor. Ahora solo podía pensar en hacerse amigos de él cueste lo que cueste.

– Yo te llevo, pero con una condición –dijo el moreno.

– ¿Cual? –pregunto muy intrigada.

–La otra ronda la invito yo –le regalo una sonrisa al opalina, ahí confirmo su deseo ahora esta mas que segura que iban a ser los mejore amigos.

–Esta bien, pero vamos luego que tengo sed jejej…

–Ah… pero antes de ir ¿vamos a comprar mas cerveza? –le pregunto Sai

–¡A ver! –comenzó a mirar dentro de su bolso y se dio cuenta que le quedaban solo dos latas ya que las otras latas se le quedaron en el árbol, en se instante se acordó de su nuevo tormento – ¡maldito Uchiha! –exclamo en un susurro que no alcazo a llegar a los oídos de Sai.

–¿Que?

–Nada-nada, tenemos que ir a comprar porque las que tenía se me cayeron –sus palabras sonaron tan triste.

–Pero… no te preocupes si vamos a ir a comprar, mmm... no creo que podamos comprar ya que somos menores de edad –dijo resignado su nuevo amigo.

–No te preocupes vamos que yo tengo la solución en mi billetera jejej… – de ahí saco su identificación falsa se la mostraba con una sonrisa malévola.

–Eres una mujer precavida

–Tú no sabes que mujer precavida vale por dos ajajaj…– le guiño un ojos mientras sonreía –vamos que tengo sed…

Ambos chicos se reían a carcajada y se fueron a la licorería más cercana.

* * *

En la casa de los Uchiha se encontraba Mikoto muy cansada y sentada ya que le dolían tanto los pies después de recorrer tantas tiendas, se podría decir que fue un día entero de caminata que le paso la cuenta ya que estaba muerta de cansancio. Nunca en su vida pensó que fuera tan difícil comprar uniformes junto con unos vestidos para niña, la complico tanto aun así salio victoriosa con las compras. Bueno, eso era lo que pensaba pero aun así le faltaba la prueba final, la aceptación de Hinata. Dio un ultimo suspiro, se paro y fue a dejar todas las bolsas de compra a la habitación de la chica.

Cuando estaba saliendo del cuarto de la ojiluna se encontró a Sasuke con una cara de pocos amigos.

– ¿De donde vienes? –pregunto su Okasan

–Salí a dar una vuelta

–Ah… ya veo –pronuncio esas palabras sin ánimo como si se le fuera el alma en ello.

– ¿Esta Hinata en su habitación? –Sasuke hablo en un murmuro que mas paresia un le leve gruñido.

–No esta, debe estar abajo con Itachi

–Abajo tampoco esta – el Uchiha empezó a preocuparse de que ella no llegara, se estaba haciendo tarde ya eran las seis de la tarde, comenzó a inquietarse por la ausencia de la joven –Itachi dijo que salio… bien tempranito.

–Pero debe estar por llegar… igual no es tarde, ¡estate tranquilo!

–Hmp…– su madre le dio una mirada picara antes de irse a su habitación que dejando a su hijo un poco confundido por la forma que lo miro su Okasan. Sasuke no le preocupa mucho lo que piense su madre ya que nunca sabe lo que puede pasar en la mente de ella es tan impredecible que no le dio importancia.

En este momento lo único que le importa es recordar la última vez que vio a Hinata y de eso fue alrededor de las tres de la tarde pero ahora son las seis.

– ¿Que estará haciendo? y… además ella, ¡no conoce bien la ciudad! y… ¿si le paso algo? – hablo en voz altas su interrogante, pero justo dejo de auto cuestionarse cuando empezó a dolerle el labio. Recordó que ella se sabe defender sola así que decidió no preocuparse mas por ella, aun así dio el ultimo suspiro por ella y se fue a su cuarto a ver como había quedado sus labio después del enfrentamiento con ella.

* * *

Hinata y Sai se encontraban aun en el parque en un sector bien escondido de la vista de la gente que transita por el. Ambos jóvenes están en condición bien deplorable, no se puede distinguir cual de los dos esta más ebrio, pero igual disfrutaban mutuamente la compañía, se notaba a simple vista que ellos se llevaban más que bien y eso que se habían conocido hace pocas horas atrás, cualquiera que los vieran puede pesar que son viejos amigos.

–Hina-chan nos… hip-hip… otra

–Otra cerveza hip… yapo… que le hace hip… el agua hip… al pescado…

–Pues… Nada jejej…–la última palabra la gritaron a coro que los hizo reír.

–mmm… pero yo creo que lo moja… –dijo hinata entre risas, pero se podían oír las carcajadas eran tan exagerada que llegaron a llorar de la risa ambos.

Entre tanta risa y conversación nada profunda que trataban sostener ellos comenzó a sonar el celular de Sai.

–Sai, hip-hip suena hip celular.

–Oh… no quiero hip contestar no estoy hip-hip condiciones jejeje… –tomo su celular lo miro dándose cuenta que lo esta llamando su amigo Shino, pero el estaba indeciso si iba a contestas o no.

– ¡Yo contesto…! – Hinata le quito el celular, vio el nombre de quien llamaba y contesto – ¿diga… con quien desea hablar?

–_hola, esta Sai por ahí…_

–mmm… si h-hip… pero no jajaja…

–¿_Como que si pero no? _

–Es… que hip… no hip-hip hablar contigo –Sai la miraba y se mataba mas de la risa, pero lo mas curioso es que no sabe de que se ríe, solo se da cuenta que esta en un estado de felicidad momentánea producida por el alcohol.

–_Por favor pa-sa-me-lo, es importante _– hablo con un tono molesto el amigo de Sai.

–Hip… eso esta difícil ya que hip-hip… el no cabe por el celular jajajaj….

–¡_Que chistosa…!_–el chico que esta hablando sonaba cada vez irritado por la actitud de burla que mantiene la Hyuga.

–Ya lo sabia –se guía riéndose a carcajada –pero… hip no te enojes, deja el recado y yo le digo hip…

–_Ah… esta bien, por fa… dile que hay una carrete (fiesta) en casa de Gaara_

–Puedo ir yo hip… te prometo que tratare hip-hip ser niña buena aunque… hip-hip… no resulte mucho jejeje…

–_No… porque es carrete de hombres._

–Dime que si… hip-hip… Shino… bonito hip… di que si… por fis… –rogaba la Hyuga.

–_As lo que quieras… _–colgó el muchacho.

– ¡Oh…! se enojo y colgó…

–Shino h-hip… no tiene mucha hip… paciencia, no lo tomes a mal hip-hip –trato de decir Sai entre risas – ¿que te dijo?

–mmm… que tenemos h-hip… fiesta en casa de Gaara, pero hip… es de puro hombres –hizo un puchero de pena.

–Que… va… igual hip vamos los dos, no voy hip-hip… dejar sola a mi nueva y mejor amiga jejej…

–Por eso me caes hip… bien…– se le tiro encima del chico dando un abrazo

–Terminamos hip-hip estas latas y nos vamos h-hip… a la casa de Gaara…

–Esta bien… pero hip-hip antes debo cambiarme ropa…

–Vas a ir a tu casa a cambiarte…

–Nop, vamos de… hip compras… si igual es temprano hip…

–Ok… pero así te ves bien –le dijo el ojinegro

–Vamos yo te invito hip…, te compraré algo… si hip-hip al final gastamos el dinero mi viejo el nos invita –tenia una aura de maldad la Hyuga al decir esas ultimas palabras.

–Si voy, pero hip-hip no quiero que me compre nada –reclamo Sai

–Tómalo como un regalo de No cumpleaños jejej…–se reias pero de inmediato se puso seria en un dos por tres –te quiero hacer un regalo porque siento una conexión especial hacia ti y que vamos hacer buenos amigos, lo mas importante que eres lo único bueno que hay en este lugar –a Sai no le quedaron ganas de seguir reclamando solo accedió a su petición.

Se tomaron las ultimas latas y se fueron del parque pero iban arriba de la pelota (N/A: es un chilenismo que se utiliza cuando estas ebrio-chistoso pero no muerto de borracho, es un estado de felicidad), se dirigían a un centro comercial. Mientras caminaban iban conversando en de sus vidas y se dieron cuenta que aparte de amar el arte también compartían gusto en música y de alguna forma sus vidas se parecían sobre todo que ambos odian a sus Otosan.

Iban de tienda en tienda hasta que entraron a una de estilo rock-gótico ahí Hinata empezó a probarse ropa mezclando los dos estilos. Ella entraba al probador y luego le modelaba cada prenda que se le ocurría a Sai, este solo la admiraba para indicarle cual le queda mejor o peor así estuvieron casi dos horas, hasta que decidió por comprarse un pantalón pitillo negro con agujero junto con un corsé negro con rojo que dejaba a la vista sus seno porque tiene el escote bien rebajado la hacia verse muy sexy. Al mezclar esa ropa con su chaqueta de cuero negra la hizo verse ruda, cambiando rotundamente el estilo gótico al más rockero.

–Te ves hermosa… si no fueras mi amiga… te comería jajaja… –le corría la baba a Sai cuando hablaba.

–No digas eso, que me da vergüenza.

–je-je... es broma –se abalanzó a ella y la abraso.

–y… ¿que te vas a llevar? –le pregunto a Sai y este la soltó del abraso para mirarla seriamente a los ojos.

–Nada, estoy mas que pagado con a verte conocido y… sobre todo a ver pasados estas últimas horas contigo… lejos ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.

–mmm… yo te voy a escoger algo, aunque te niegues… quiero hacerte un regalo – ignoro por completo el comentario de su nuevo amigo y empezó a darse vueltas por el sector de hombres de la tienda, miraba y miraba la ropa hasta que encontró un poleron con sierre y gorro de color negro que en la espalda salía el icono del MSN bajo del decía "NO DISPONIBLE" y se lo mostró.

–Pero con ese me vas a espantar a las chicas –dijo como broma Sai.

–Eso es la intención jejej…

–mmm… pero que eres egoísta si yo alcanzo para todas jajajaj…

–A ver… ¿como para todas?

–Ahora saliste celosa –levanto una ceja de forma juguetona el moreno

–Para que veas, yo… soy más celosa con los amigos que con los novios –hablaba de una forma burlo la chica de ojos claro.

–Así me doy cuenta… lo tendré bien presenté para la próxima.

–Pero… ¿te gusta?

–Si… me gusta

–Entonces lo compro –le dio una hermosa sonrisa al muchacho que lo dejo embobado.

– ¡Esta bien! –Sai no podía negarse cuando ella le daba esa sonrisa, le era tan difícil negarse a ella, que el mismo no se explicaba porque ella lo dominaba así tan fácil.

Pagaron y salieron de la tienda usando la ropa que habían comprado pero lo más curioso que ambos traían puesto el mismo poleron, cualquiera que los vieran puede decir que hacen una bonita pareja.

* * *

Iban a ser la diez de la noche, pero Hinata aun no regresaba a la casa de lo Uchiha estaban comenzando a preocuparse ya que ninguno sabe nada de ella y lo peor es que ella tampoco había llamado para dar noticia.

Sasuke y su madre estaban sentando en el salón de la casa. Se podía observar que su Okasan estaba preocupando por Hinata y se lo hizo notar de inmediato a su hijo.

–Me estoy preocupando –dijo Mikoto

–Este tranquila, ella esta bien –lo dijo para calmarla – además se sabe defender sola –apunto su moretón que tiene la mejilla.

– ¡Te lo hizo ella…! –se exalto al ver esa lesión en el rostro de su hijo, ya que en solo dos ocasiones lo habían golpeado de esa forma y esta es la segunda vez.

–Si, ella golpea bien fuerte… así que no creo que deberías preocuparte mucho –se dio media vuelta, par ir a su habitación.

–Sasuke, después quiero saber como te hizo ese hematoma Hinata

–…–no dijo nada y camino hacia su habitación pero antes de entrar comenzó a sonar su celular, vio que es un mensaje de texto

"_Hay junta en mi casa… _

_Es noche de chico_

_Te esperamos… Gaara. _"

–¡Ah… no tengo ganas de salir…! –exclamo el Uchiha para así mismo.

Sasuke no quería reconocer a si mismo que esta preocupado por el destino de la ojiluna, aunque ella sabe artes marciales no asegura que este bien al cien por ciento. Igual le puede pasar algo, al fin y al cabo es una chica después de todo, como el pudo reducir tambien cualquier extraño la puede reducir.

Estas incertidumbres que siente lo tiene de mal humor ya que de alguna forma siente culpa de que ella no aya llegado aun a la casa, si no hubiera actuado tan infantil o podría haberle ofrecido una simple disculpa, lo mas probable es que ella ya estuviera en casa.

No siguió auto cuestionándose y se tendió en su cama para seguir pensando en esa chica de ojos extraño que lo esta volviendo loco en tan solo un día de haberla conocido.

* * *

Sai traía del brazo a Hinata ya que ella esta aun mareada por el alcohol aunque no se le notaba mucho porque caminaba fuerte y derecho, bueno eso es lo que intentaba hacer para pasar desapercibida, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta que habían llegado a su destino.

Ahí están parado frente de la casa de Gaara pero ninguno de los dos tocaba la puerta solo se miraban y comenzaba la risa a carcajada, ambos están llorando de la risa todo por culpa de un chiste fome que le contó Sai a Hinata. Era muy grande el escándalo que ellos dos tenían que se abrió de golpe la puerta, ahí frente de los chicos esta parado un pelirrojo con ojeras bien marcadas y con un tatuaje en la frente que tenia una cara de pocos amigos.

–¡Que va… Gaara! –chocaron sus manos en forma de saludo Sai.

–Loco… ¿que hace ella aquí? –pregunto enojado Gaara.

–Oye hermano… no seas mala onda con Hinata, ella es mi amiga y… no la podía dejar tirada así que la traje.

–Así veo, pero antes de traer gente extraña debería preguntar primero…

–Oye… no soy extraña ¿oh… si..? –se empezó auto cuestionar ella misma, mientras los muchachos la miraban muy extrañados por la actitud de ella – si lo soy jejje… pero Shino me invito así que no es culpa de Sai…–replico la Hyuga

–Hms…–gruño Gaara.

–Si no quieres que entre me voy… junto con esto…–le mostró las bolsas con licor que traían y como no era tonto el pelirrojo no podía rechazar esa cantidad de licores que traían, así que… no le quedo de otra aceptar en su casa a la chica de ojos raros.

– ¡Maldita sea! pasen-pasen… – Gaara hacia señales para que entraran a la casa. –Shino me comento que no vendría solo, que más da otra persona.

Los chico entraron a la casa caminaba por un pasillo que los hizo llegar al salón donde ahí se encontraban tres chicos sentado en los sillones.

Sai traía a Hinata tomada de la mano y comenzó a presentarles a los chicos que estaban dentro de la habitación. Primero le presento a Suigetsu que es chico alto delgado con tez blanco y su cabello es de un color extraño entre blanco o celestes que le llamo mucha la atención a la Hyuga. A continuación le presento Jugo un joven alto y corpulento de cabellos rojos que tenia un semblante apacible que no contrastaba nada con su físico. Y por ultimo le presento a Kankuro que este es hermano mayor de Gaara, pero con solo darle una mirada noto que era un pervertido porque la miraba como si la fuera a desnudar.

–Sai-kun, y… ¿Shino? –pregunto muy intrigada la morena ya que lo quería conocer.

–Lo llame hace poco, dijo que viene en camino –hablo Kankuro acercándose mucho a ella se notaba que esta tratando de ligar con ella a la primera, pero Hinata se dio cuenta de la intención del castaño y se alejo de él moviéndose rápido hacia donde esta Gaara con la intención de pasarle las bolsas que traían, de esta forma pasaba desapercibida de cómo huía de Kankuro, pero para Gaara no paso desapercibido la acción de su hermano y el pelirrojo le dijo que la acompañara a la cocina a dejar las bolsas y ella acepto de inmediato, pero antes de salir de la sala le dio una mirada acecina a su hermano, que esté pudo entender a la perfección el mensaje de _"mantente alejado de esta chica_".

Una vez en la cocina la Hyuga dejo las bolsas sobre la mesa y comenzó a sacar las botellas de licor de las bolsas.

–Gaara, ¿donde las vas a dejar? –le mostraba las botellas.

–Déjala en el refrigerador, pero toma una de Ron juntos con unos vasos para llevarlo

–¿Donde están los vasos? – le apunto a un mueble que esta detrás de ella – con seis vasos ¿esta bien?

–Sip –respondió bien golpeado y cortante que extraño un poco a la muchacha – Hinata disculpa a mi hermano se que te esta incomodando… –pudo ver que el pelirrojo esta muy avergonzado que la extraño tanto los cambios de humor de él se preguntaba así misma si era bipolar este chico –se pone como idiota cuando ve a una chica linda, no sabe controlar sus… hormonas –mientras hablaba se rascaba la mejilla tratando de ocultar su leve sonrojo que lo hacia verse lindo y le gusto esa actitud a Hinata – ¡ah… es un tonto! –se tomo la cabeza y se revolvió el pelo de pura vergüenza que siente.

Hinata ya había sacado los vasos y los tenia todo sobre la mesa, cuando escucho como trataba de disculparse Gaara se acerco a el y lo miro a los ojos, pudo notar un brillo dentro de ese poso de agua marina que la llego a estremecer, pero no solo eso sintió si no le llamo mucho la atención de cómo el cambiaba de color rápidamente y le recordó a la antigua Hinata.

–No te preocupes –le dio una hermosas sonrisa que sorprendió mucho al pelirrojo. Este se detuvo a mirarla detenida mente a los ojos y se pudo ver reflejado en esos extraños ojos que trasmitían la gentileza que esta emanaba.

–Etto… mmm… ¡vamos! –se puso nervioso, partió adelante dejando atrás a una muchacha confundida.

* * *

Sasuke seguía encerrado en su cuarto. Esta tan sumergido en sus pensamiento que no noto que su hermano había entrado hace rato a la habitación y que lo estaba mirando durante un largo tiempo hasta que se acerco sigilosamente a el y tomo el colcho donde esta acostado Sasuke y con mucha fuerza lo levantándolo rápidamente mandando a volar a su hermano menor que cayo boca abajo para luego abalanzarse sobre el y haciendo una llave al estilo de lucha libre de esta forma lo tenia reducido.

–Pe-pe-ro… que dia-blos es-tas… haciendo –trataba de decir Sasuke

–Ahora que estamos solos… –seguía haciendo presión y hacia que se quejara más su hermano –me dirás que diablos le dijiste a Hina-chan – Itachi presionaba más y más –ahora ella no me quiere hablar y… se que es por tu culpa –continuaba haciendo presión para que le diga la verdad.

–Ya… suéltame te contare todo –reclamaba su hermano menor.

–¡No…!, dime ahora –seguía presionando pero ahora con menor fuerza.

–Ok. te lo diré… – le costaba respirar a Sasuke aun así sintió un poco de alivio cuando su hermano dejo de hacer presión con tanta fuerza sobre él –le… dije que se alejara de ti, si no lo hacia… ella la paria muy mal en esta casa –Itachi soltó a su hermano

–¿Porque lo hiciste? –Sasuke trataba de ponerse de pie, pero no miraba a su hermano.

– Para ser sincero… no lo se

– A ver… arruinaste mi amistad con Hina-chan, solo por que así tu lo quiste…

–¡Te digo que ni yo mismo se…–gritaba el moreno –el porque! lo siento… –susurro esas ultimas palabras .

– ¡Eres un idiota! – Itachi estaba tan enojado que solo atino a salir de la habitación para no cometer ahí mismo un homicidio, dio un portazo que hizo saltar a Sasuke.

Ya estaban casi todos reunidos en la sala tomándose un Ron-cola, además estaban escuchando buena música y hablando sobre sus vidas ya que Hinata los interrogaba para saber más de ellos ya que no sabía mucho como eran. Vasto hablar con ellos una hora para darse cuentas que eran borrachos pero buenos muchacho al igual que ella.

–¡Shino, aun no llega! –cambio de repente el tema de conversación Gaara

–Oh… se ha demorado mucho –dijo Jugo

–Ahora que recuerdo me dijo que pasaría a buscar a un amigo que llego hace poco a la ciudad –expreso Kankuro

–Gaara préstame tu celular para llamarlo –dijo Hinata con una aura de maldad que la rodea.

–Esta bien, pero no seas mala con el –le paso su celular con desconfianza –Shino es rencoroso.

– ¡Yo… mala!, como puedes pensar eso de mi… si yo soy un amor de mujer jejeje…, no te preocupes –todos los chicos se reían de su forma de ser, es tan sarcásticas que todos ellos ya se habían dado cuenta que esa era una de sus mejores cualidades.

La Hyuga tomo el celular de Gaara y empezó a buscar el numero de Shino en los contacto, hasta que dio con el numero y lo marco. Todos estaban alrededor de el ella expectante a lo ella esta haciendo, habían bajado el volumen del equipo ya que hinata puso el celular con el alta voz.

–_Gaara, estoy llegando…_

–mmm… Shino, porque me haces esperar –opalina hablaba en un susurro bien sexy

–_¿Quién habla?_ –pregunto medio asustado

–Oh… que eres malo –mientras hablaba lo hacia con gemido –tan pronto me olvidaste… eso no te lo perdonare – cualquiera que la escuchara se podía excitar con solo oírla, pareciera que la habían sacado de la mejor película Hentai –tengo que pensar en… un c-a-s-t-i-g-o… ¡hay…! Mmm… –

–_¿Yuki?_

–Frio-frio mmm… ah….

–_¿Nina?_

–No-no –seguía gimiendo dándole más excitación a la conversación

–_¡Dime quien eres, no seas mala…!_–a Shino le gustan las mujeres mas recatada y tímidas pero al escuchar como se le ofrecía esa chica lo sacaba de sus cabales pero aunque fuera contra sus principios igual le interesaba esta muchacha misteriosa que lo excitaba.

–Pero… antes dime donde te encuentras… para ver si te sigo esperando… o me voy con G-a-a-r-a… a cumplir una de sus peores y retorcida fantasía sexual…. –seguía gimiendo eróticamente –apúrate por que me voy ah-ah-ah… Gaara así… así me gusta ah-ah…

–¡_Dile a Gaara que quite sus manos de lo que es mió! Estoy ahí en cinco minutos…_

–¿Chicos escucharon a Shino…? Viene en cinco minutos jajaja… – volvió a hablar de lo mas normal y se escucho una risotada grupal que ahí se dio cuenta que era todo broma de sus amigos, escuchaba los comentarios de ellos ¡buena Shino… no pensaba que fueras tan pervertido! Jajaja, ¡te la das de correcto… saliste peor que todos nosotros juntos! Jajajaja ¡con razón que tienes el desastre en el mundo con el calentamiento global! Jajajaja… –Shino no te enojes… es –Hinata no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que le había colgado el teléfono –creo que se enojo – miro el celular, luego lo cerro ya que se lo iba a devolver a Gaara, pero miro a todos lados buscando a sus nuevos amigos y se dio cuenta que no estaba ninguno se había quedado sola pero no fue por mucho tiempo por que vio que entraba Sai al salón y este venia del baño de lo mas tranquilo.

–Hinata, ¿Que paso…? ¿Me perdí de algo? –se veía muy despistado el muchacho.

–No mucho… ¿tus amigos?

–Yo venia bajando cuando ellos estaban desesperados por entrar al baño

–Ah… –se dio cuenta de que no solo Shino cayó en la llamada sino también ellos – ¡así dicen que Shino es un pervertido! –susurro pero no la alcanzo oír el pelinegro.

–¿Me dirás lo que paso? –pregunto muy intrigado

–Toma asiento te contare todo… – la Hyuga comenzó a relatarle todo lo sucedido a su amigo.

* * *

Eran aproximadamente media noche Sasuke decidió salir de su improvisada habitación para bajar a comer algo, cuando paso por el salón se dio cuenta que esta toda su familia reunida ahí.

–Sasuke… Hinata aun no llega –dijo su okasan.

Se podía ver a simple vista que todos están preocupados por la desaparición de la Hyuga, es tanta la incertidumbre de no saber nada de ella que empiezan a cuestionarse con lo que pudo suceder o sucedió con ella.

–Mikoto cálmate… se que ella esta bien –dice su marido para poder consolarla –tu sabes que esto era de esperar.

–Lo se, pero igual me da angustia pensar que ella esta en un hospital inconciente o que unos vándalo la golpearon oh… peor aun la violaron

–Mujer… no seas exagerada si ella regresara tarde o temprano.

–Okasan, ella debe estar bien lo mas probable que debe andar deambulando por ahí y llegara luego –mientras hablaban Sasuke, sus padre lo miraban con mucha atención.

– ¿Hijo que te sucedió en tu cara? – pregunto su Otosan y además apunto donde tenia el moretón que le había hecho la Hyuga.

–Eso… me lo hizo Hinata –hablo un poco apenado

–¿Cómo te golpeo? –pregunto intrigado su hermano

–Etto… fue… porque… –Sasuke no sabia que excusa dar, no les podía decir que la había besado y por eso lo golpeo –le iba a pedir disculpa por lo de la mañana y… empezamos a discutir de un momento a otro me dio un puñetazo en la cara.

–Hijo… debe ser bien brava esa niña jejeje… para que te dejara así

–Tu siendo un prodigio en artes marciales dejaste que te golpeara un chica jajaja… –se burlaba Itachi – eso debe ser humillante jajaj…

– ¡Cállate! esa niña también sabe artes marciales y golpea bien duro.

–Sasuke… la excusa agrava la falta –dijo su padre en un todo burlo.

–Okasan, por eso le digo que no se preocupe por esa niña, ella sabe bien defenderse –hablo sasuke para tratar de cambiar de tema cosa que funciono, y de pasada calmar a su madre.

–Sasuke esta en lo cierto, además Hiashi nos advirtió que ella se desaparece por días y… luego vuelve de lo mas campante.

–Pero ella aquí no conoce a nadie…

–¡Mi amor… calma! ahora no sacamos nada con preocuparnos, lo mas probable es que ella ya este de vuelta mañana por la mañana –abrazaba a su esposa para darle consuelo –es mejor que todos nos vallamos a dormir, ¡ya es tarde!.

–Otosan usted la llamo a su celular –pregunto Sasuke.

–Ella no tiene celular dejo de usarlo hace tiempo.

–Sasuke, tanto te interesa Hina-chan –pregunto con maldad para ver como reacciona su pequeño hermano porque tenia sospecha de que su hermano esta celoso de la relación que tiene Hinata con el.

–Ah… no es interés solo es cargo de conciencia –se dio media vuelta para ocultar su sonrojo y de pasa se fue a su habitación.

– ¡Creo que mi tonto hermano se enamoró! Jaja…

–Te escuche… calumniador…

Sus padres observaban bien divertido como discutían sus hijos, pero le sorprendió mucho como reacciono Sasuke a un simple comentario que confirmó un poco las sospechas de Itachi.

* * *

Hinata ya le había contado todo a Sai y este no paraba de reírse por las locuras que hace su amiga, pero de pronto se puso cerio comenzó analizar la situación.

–Hinata, no quiero que vuelvas hacer eso… frentes de mis amigos –se había enojado un poco el moreno.

–Pero… yo no veo el problema –replico la Hyuga

Sai se acerco a ella y la abrazo –tu crees que es agradable ver a un grupo de chico desesperados por masturbarse y… su imaginación es retorcida… ellos ahora están pensando como poseerte en su retorcidas mentes –lo ultimo lo dijo con mucha rabia.

–Lo siento por ti, pero yo hago lo que quiero y si me da la gana de volver hacer una llamada de ese tipo, lo volvería hacer.

–¡Eres tonta…!, no me gusta que te vean como un objeto –la abrasaba con mas fuerza –tu eres grandiosa como para estar en mente de esos pervertido –ahí recién ella callo en cuenta que las palabras de Sai esta en lo cierto y le dio un poco de remordimiento.

–Esta bien no lo volveré hacer, ¡lo siento mucho! –se giro un poco devolviendo el abrazo –yo… creía que la celosa de los amigos era yo, pero me equivoque jeje…

–Como no me voy a poner celoso si tu eres mía, recuerdas que cuando usas ese poleron solo eres mía al igual que yo soy tuyo cundo lo traigo puesto, con esa condición lo compraste.

–Si… es verdad se me había olvidado ese pequeño gran detalle jeje…

–No creo que te aya olvidado algo tan importante –hizo un puchero que lo hacia ver tan tierno como un pequeño niño.

–Tú crees que me puedo olvidar de algo importante ¡tontito! –dijo la muchacha cuando se separo un poco del abraso para poder mirarlo y regalarle una hermosa sonrisa que cautiva fácilmente el corazón de su amigo.

Los chicos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre que tocaban con mucha insistencia que llegaba irritar a cualquiera que lo escuchara.

–Yo voy Hina-chan, debe ser Shino, viene molesto ja-ja… –se reía por que ella se tapaba la cara del susto –tranquila yo te defiendo

–Gracias…

En eso que salio del salón el ojinegro venían bajando algunos de los muchachos que estaban en el "baño".

–Chicos parece que llego el famoso Shino –hablo de lo mas tranquila Hyuga

Los chico no alcanzaron decir nada ya que entro un castaño alto de tez blanca que traía puesto uno anteojos negro de sol que se paro frente de la muchacha.

–Tu… eres una maldita desquiciada –se le podía ver la vena hinchada en la frente de pura rabia.

–Lo se, pero no pervertida como tu Shi-no –lo miro desafiante demostrando que no le tenia miedo.

–Si no fuera mujer te… –fue interrumpido por Hinata

– ¿Me golpearías? lo dudo mucho que puedas jajaj…

–¡Shino vasta! –grito Gaara –no tienes sentido del humor, fue una broma no es para que te enojes tanto.

Cuando Shino iba a replicar Hinata se dio cuenta que venia Sai junto con un muchacho con unas marcas en la cara junto con un perro. Cuando los diviso bien quienes eran Hinata salto el sillón y se lanzo sobre ese chico extraños, fue tan fuerte el impacto que ambos cayeron al suelo quedando abrazados fuertemente y se puso a llorar en su hombro y el solo la acariciaba para que se calmara.

– ¡Maldito perro que haces aquí! –sollozaba en sus brazos mientras que todo los miraban sorprendido.

–Creíste que te dejaría sola pulga… –la abrasa con mucha fuerza que no quería soltarla – ¿Quién te sacara de apuro? ¿Quién cuidara de tu trasero?

–Pe- pero debiste avisar que estabas acá –se paro un poco para comprobar que si era su amigo de la infancia – ¿Por que no me dijiste que venias?

–Era una sorpresa mi pulguita… pero no pensaba encontrarte tan luego jeje… – la morena se separaron de su amigo luego se puso de pie para empuñar su mano y darle un golpe certero en la cabeza que a su amigo que hizo que cayera más al suelo el muchacho –¡ah! Eso dolió…

–Eso es por llamarme pulga – luego volvió a lanzarse sobre el… –estos días me hacías mucha falta, ¡no sabes como te extrañe!

Sai observaba bien molesto la situación, le dio celo de ver como estaba su amiga en brazos de ese tipo, pero no se iba a quedar tan tranquilo mirando esa situación.

–Hinata… –la chica no le prestaba atención a Sai cuando la llamaba –Hinata…. –hablo mas fuerte todos los que estaban presenciando ese espectáculo se sorprendieron al ver esa actitud del moreno.

–¿Qué sucede? –pregunto de lo mas tranquila.

–Me puedes explicar esto –los apunto despectivamente que se notaba a legua que estaba celoso y ella ya se había dado cuenta de eso.

–Sai-kun no te queda bien el papel de celoso –dijo entre risa la morena mientras se levantaba del suelo –el es Kiba un amigo de la infancia y… Kiba el es Sai mi nuevo mejor amigo.

Sai le dio la mano al chico que aun estaba en el suelo para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie –soy Sai… es un gusto conocerte –dio una sonrisa mas falsa que todos sus amigo podía notarla a distancia pero el castaño lo tomo de lo mas natural de parte de él.

–Oh… es un placer, ah… se me olvidas presentarte a… Akamaru –mostrando a un bello perro blanco que esta a su lado…. –espero que seamos grandes amigo –dijo Kiba con una gran sonrisa

–Eso espero… – mientras acariciaba al perro –aunque… –no alcanzo a terminar su frase porque fue interrumpido por Kiba.

–Te agradezco tanto por cuidar a mi pulga, se que es un dolor de cabeza –mientras veía como el muchacho se inclinaba ante el, que lo descoloco un poco a Sai –discúlpala si te los causo, ¡lo siento tanto!

–No te preocupes, fue un placer hacer me cargo de ella –el moreno también se inclino hacia el.

–Por favor… cuida de ella – el castaño se enderezo para tender su mano, en ese momento Sai se dio cuenta que en verdad ellos tienen algo en común, el amor hacia Hinata y el deseo de protegerla.

–Eso no tienes que pedirlo –se estrecharon las mano como símbolo de aceptación mutua.

–¡Ya basta de cursilería…! –dijo Gaara en forma de burla –ahora que estamos todos presenten sigamos divirtiéndonos.

Asi pasaron toda la noche bebiendo, reinduce y celebrando la llegada de dos nuevo amigos al grupo esa fue la primera de muchas noche mas de farra que tendrían.

Como todo carrete tiene su termino, en esta ocasión fue cuando salio el sol de la amanecida se podía ver los cuerpos regados por todo el salón, absolutamente todos los muchachos que quedaron literalmente borracho.

* * *

En la casa de los Uchiha todos sus miembros se levantaron temprano a pesar de ser sábado. Ellos estaban reunidos en el comedor desayunando en un incomodo silencio ya que todos están preocupado por la ausencia de la nueva integrante de la familia, aun así nadie se atrevían nombrarla, hasta que no aguanto más Mikoto rompiendo el silencio.

–No aguanto más… voy a dar parte a la autoridades por la desaparición de Hinata –lo dijo muy convencida

–Pero, mi amor… para dar aviso de extravió de una persona como mínimo deben pasar cuarenta y ocho horas de extravió para que comiencen la búsqueda –le hablo su esposo con la intención que ella no fuera dar aviso a las autoridades ya que esta seguro que la jovencita esta de parranda en algún lugar de la ciudad.

–Tranquila okasan, lo mas seguro que ella va a parecer en la tarde –dijo Itachi tratando de bajar el perfil a la situación –si lo que dijo Otosan es verdad tendremos que esperar hasta mañana para hacer la denuncia

–Ah…, esta bien esperemos no nos queda de otra mas que esperar.

Así sin darse cuenta trascurrió la mañana de lo más tranquilo aunque sin noticia de la Hyuga. Ya era hora de almuerzo seguían con la incertidumbre, lo que produce que la familia siguiera mortificada por su ausencia que algunos de ellos quiso probar alimentos, en especial Sasuke que seguía culpándose de su desaparición.

* * *

En la casa de Gaara eran la una de la tarde solo Hinata había despertado con la tremenda resaca tanto que desconoció el lugar donde estaba, lo mas extraño que no recordaba mucho lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y comenzó a mirar hacia los lados todo se veía todo borroso, pero lo primero que vio fue un chico durmiendo a su lado y la tenia abrasada, aun así no podía verle el rostro. Ella reacciono mal, he hizo que se asusto tanto que toco desesperadamente todo su cuerpo y comprobó que aun tenia la ropa puesta, recién ahí se le vino el alma al cuerpo y comenzó a estar mas calmada porque no hizo nada que se pudiera arrepentir mas adelante.

La Hyuga tomo con cuidado el brazo del chico que la esta abrasando con la intención de levantarse sin hacer ruido y lo había logrado con éxito. Ya estaba de pie y se puso a observar al chico que momentos atrás la tenia en sus brazos y pudo darse cuenta que era Sai, lo miraba como dormía que le producía ternura porque se veía tan lindo durmiendo que la enternecía mucho, continuo mirando a su alrededor vio a todos los muchacho tirado en el suelo, pero vio a casi a todos los chico pero menos a su amigo de la infancia con tal incertidumbre de pronto se le vinieron algunas imágenes a la mente recordando que el se había ido a las cuatro de la mañana al casa de su tía quedando calmada porque sabia el paradero de su amigo.

Hinata había despertado ebria, tomo mucho Ron la noche anterior que se fue a la cocina a tomar un enorme vaso con agua ya que su cuerpo se lo pedía. Se había tomado como tres vasos de agua pero seguía con mucha sed todo eso era por culpa del alcohol, pero lo peor que no era solamente sed la que tenia, sino también le dolía la cabeza junto con tener hambre. Ella tenia que solucionar esos problemas, así que tomo el teléfono de la casa y llamo a un numero de un restaurante que estaba pegado en el refrigerador de la cocina he hizo el pedido de comida para todos y junto con una petición especial que eran las aspirina para el dolor de cabeza que la estaba matando tanto, pero lo mas curioso era que todo ese pedido fue cortesía de su padre ya que pago con la tarjeta de crédito que le dio.

No le quedo mas que esperar a que llegara su encargo, para pasar el rato comenzó a recorrer la casa mientras iba camino al baño, cuando iba abrir la puerta del se abrió sola vio que salía Gaara del baño.

–Buenos días… –dijo Hinata

–Ah… buenos –el pelirrojo se tomaba la cabeza símbolo de su resaca –me duele mucho mi Hina-chan –Hinata pensó oír mal cuando la llamo "mi Hina-chan", pero cuando sintió los brazos de ese chico que la envolvía penso de inmediato… ¿Qué había hecho la noche anterior con Gaara…?

...Continuara...

* * *

Disculpen la ultra-mega demora pero estaba falta de inspiración, lo siento mucho… pero pondré todo de mi parte para actualizarlo lo más pronto posible….

Saludos y se cuidan mucho…

Ah... Dejen comentarios Xfi...

Nos vemos pronto


End file.
